Girl, you're amazing
by JuddGirl5
Summary: Is there a different reason why Aubrey let Beca do a new setlist? read to find out. funny how this was only meant to be a two-shot ;) MITCHSEN
1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration struck me for this when i watched this film last night. fear not though, i plan on this only being a short story. i havent stopped wrting my other dtory, i just havent had any inspiration for that as of late. im still planning on updating it in october half term though. This will be Mitchsen endgame. Please read and review :)**

Aubrey was pissed. In fact, she was beyond pissed.

Everything was ruined. The Bellas wouldn't be advancing to the finals. She wouldn't get to redeem herself from the unfortunate _incident _last year and, because this was her senior year, she wouldn't get another shot at winning the ICCAs. And all because of Beca Mitchell. If she had just kept her freaking mouth shut then they could be on their way to the finals. Why didn't Beca just listen to her? They could've made it to the finals with the set list they had but Beca and her stupid mixing had just cost them that chance. She couldn't believe it, and worse than that, the other Bellas were taking Beca's side over her, even Chloe was starting to waver. Her best friend, choosing some stupid alt girl over her!

Fuming, Aubrey stormed into her single dorm room. She had told the Bellas there wouldn't be any more practises until further notice, which basically meant for the rest of the year. Getting her books out, Aubrey started to revise for her Chemistry final that was coming up. She managed about half an hour of memorising equations before giving up due to her extreme frustration and pent up anger at Beca. Deciding she needed to relax, Aubrey tuned into the university's radio station, hopefully Luke would be playing something good tonight. Lying back and closing her eyes, Aubrey let the music wash over her as she massaged her temples, trying to get rid of a headache. Absentmindedly she started singing along

_'I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away fire away. Ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire aw-'_

Aubrey sat up, her eyes flying open. This wasn't what Luke normally played, this was more club music. It was also a particular favourite of Chloe's, but that wasn't the point. Did this mean that Luke had someone new working the night shift? Or was he just broadening his somewhat limited musical taste? Aubrey decided to wait and find out who it was when they announced the track at the end of the song. However, this plan was soon floored as another song began playing immediately, seamlessly blending into Titanium. She didn't recognise the song, but the singer had a distinct accent, Aubrey thought it was Scottish but she couldn't be sure. After a while, Aubrey realised that this wasn't actually a new song, she could still hear the beat of the David Guetta hit underneath the strange lyrics of this song.

_"Definitely not Luke, I wonder who it is…" _Aubrey continued to think about this until the end of the song, hoping the new DJ would reveal themselves. What she wasn't prepared for was the strikingly familiar voice that announced the song

"And that was Titanium and 500 Miles, something I made myself. Okay, next up we have…Calvin Harris with Drinking from the Bottle"

Aubrey was annoyed, where did she know that voice from? She couldn't think of anyone she talked to that had such a beautiful voice

_"Woah Posen, where did that thought come from? You don't even know her"_

Aubrey wasn't sure what bothered her the most. The fact that she couldn't place the voice, that fact that she might like this girl, or the fact that she wasn't more bothered by the fact that she liked a girl. In truth, Aubrey had been questioning her sexuality a lot lately, finding herself checking out girls more and more, as well as guys. She didn't know why she was only thinking about it now, as far as she knew most people did this kind of _experimenting _in high school. Pausing to think on this more, Aubrey began to wonder why she hadn't done any kind of experimenting, or any dating for that matter. Her realisation hit her like a huge tidal wave

_"It's because mom left. I can't believe I didn't see this before. I was, what, 11? Daddy pretty much raised me as non-sexual I suppose. He probably had no idea what to do with a girl. Hmm, maybe I should talk to someone about this, who though? I don't want anyone finding out how inexperienced I am, I haven't even kissed anyone for God's sake!" _

When Aubrey's mom had decided to leave without so much as a goodbye she could not have picked a worse time. With Aubrey about to enter her adolescence, her mother had left her father with no experience in how to raise a teenage girl. Aubrey was the youngest of 3, with 2 older brothers, one in his early 30's and one in his mid-20's. Therefore Aubrey had been raised to have no attraction to pretty much anything, her father had raised her in a professional manner, rather than a caring one. Coming to the conclusion that she should talk to someone about this, Aubrey set about finding somewhere she could be anonymous. She was interrupted in her search by the soft voice on the radio, immediately relaxing her

"Sorry about this guys but I am being forced to play adverts and stupid jingles so you'll have to bear with for a while"

Aubrey laughed to herself at the quirky sarcasm of the DJ who clearly didn't want to play the adverts. She listened to them. They ranged from adverts about different clubs on campus to life insurance which Aubrey found rather strange. The DJ's voice jolted her back to reality

"Also, I am putting out my own unofficial advert. If you need any advice or help with anything just text the radio number, 57739, and I'll try and help as much as I can"

As the next song began to play Aubrey thought about the offer the DJ had made. Deciding to sleep on it, Aubrey turned the radio down to minimum volume and drifted off to sleep, her last thoughts being the beautifully soft voice of the new DJ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 guys :) thank you all for the positive feedback on the previous chapter, enjoy!**

Stretching, Aubrey groaned as she felt different parts of her body popping. She squinted slightly at the sunlight pouring in through the window.

_'Wait…sunlight? That's not right…' _Aubrey glanced at her alarm clock, it read 10:30am. _'Oh shit! I'm gonna be late for rehearsals, I can't be late, I can't be late'_

Aubrey got up and began running around her room, trying to put three different items of clothing on at once whilst simultaneously trying to tie her hair back. Suddenly she stopped short. She didn't have rehearsals, not today, not tomorrow, and not ever. And then all of her previous anger at Beca came flooding back. Aubrey flopped down on her bed, shoulders slumping. She had literally nothing to do today, at all. Of course, she couldn't go back to sleep, her internal body clock wouldn't let her. Breathing deeply to calm herself, Aubrey counted to 10 and began getting dressed in a much calmer manner, even taking the time to curl her hair instead of tying it back as usual. She loved having her hair curly, she thought it framed her face better. She decided to wear her dark blue skinny jeans and a tight fitting red top she owned. Although Aubrey knew she would be doing nothing but studying she enjoyed attracting the attention of the guys on campus, and some of the girls, she had noticed more recently. Her outfit of choice hugged her curves and accentuated her legs, feeling pleased with herself, Aubrey decided to take her Chemistry notes and study on the quad until lunch as she had nothing to do. Gathering her things Aubrey jetted off out the door, pausing only to write a generic note in case anyone decided to stop by, not that that happened often.

Grateful that the quad, due to it being spring break, was mostly empty Aubrey found a tree to lie under and proceeded to spread her notes out in front of her. Pinning them down with a few rocks and pens Aubrey settled down on her front and propped herself up on her elbows, settling down for what was sure to be an incredibly boring morning. She was halfway through memorising Avogadro's number when she became distracted by her stomach rumbling. Glancing at her watch Aubrey realised that she had been there for almost 3 hours. Deciding to take a chance and leave her stuff where it was as there was no one about, Aubrey walked over to the little coffee shop and brought herself a large black coffee and chocolate muffin. Heading out of the shop Aubrey headed back to her work, failing to notice the girl sat under the tree next to hers on her laptop. Finishing her muffin Aubrey went back to studying. She started singing absentmindedly, trying not to become incredibly bored in her revision

"Her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying…"

Aubrey trailed off when she felt someone watching her. Looking around Aubrey finally noticed the girl sat under the neighbouring tree. Watching her, well, what she could see of her (her face was veiled by her chocolaty brown hair) Aubrey noticed her fiddle with something on her laptop before plugging in a small set of earphones and listening to something. She then proceeded to get something out of her bag and plug that into her laptop as well. Hearing this mysterious brunette clear her throat Aubrey abandoned her studying all together in favour of discreetly watching and listening to the brunette. Aubrey waited for what seemed like ages and just as she was about to turn back to her studying she heard a beautiful voice start to sing.

"I was thinking 'bout her, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us and what we're gonna be, open my eyes and it was only just a dream…"

The brunette trailed off to listen to what she'd recorded and seemed pleased with the result. She closed her laptop and sauntered off in the opposite direction to Aubrey, who was left staring at the mystery brunette's back, wondering why the voice sounded so familiar. Concluding that studying was now fruitless Aubrey packed up her stuff and headed back to her room. There was literally no one on campus over spring break; the only people Aubrey really talked to were the Bellas and they had all gone home for the break. Aubrey tended to avoid doing this at all cost so she wouldn't end up stress puking at the dinner table while her brothers tried to outshine each other. Consequently, Aubrey spent as little time at home as humanly possible. Unfortunately, this meant that she often spent her school holidays mostly alone. Usually Chloe would be with her but her family was going on vacation to Morocco for spring break, meaning Aubrey had to spend the entire holiday alone.

Suddenly inspiration struck her. She could text into the radio show later. Maybe the new DJ would be interesting to talk to. Maybe she'd play some more of her awesome songs. Aubrey really liked them, she had a feeling that she'd really like the new DJ, she had excellent taste in music and her voice was absolutely _heavenly_. Aubrey made it her mission to find out more about the DJ, and when a Posen set their mind to something, it was bound to get done. But first, Aubrey had some Chemistry revision that _really _needed doing.

When the time for the new DJ's show to come on Aubrey was already sat waiting, phone at the ready with the text ready to send. She just needed to double check the number. Confirming that she did have the write number she fired off the text she had spent nearly 15 minutes writing

_'Hi DJ (sorry, I don't know your name)_

_I was listening yesterday night and heard your offer to talk to people and give them advice. I don't really have a problem but all my friends have gone away for spring break so I've nothing to do for the entire holidays, and I was kinda hoping to have a conversation with you, you seem very interesting_

_Thanks _

_:)_

Aubrey waited anxiously for a reply but knew it was unlikely to get one as the DJ would most likely be busy preparing what songs she was going to play tonight. Aubrey texted Chloe to pass the time and ask how Morocco was.

_'Morocco's fine Bree, you still need to apologise to Beca though, you know you were out of line'_

Aubrey sighed, knowing her friend was right, she shouldn't have said what she did because she knew Beca wasn't 'hooking up' with Jesse, as Aubrey had not so nicely put it.

_'I will, when she gets back, I haven't seen her around campus so I'm guessing she went home'_

Chloe was quick to reply, as if she had nothing better to do than wait for Aubrey's texts.

_'She hasn't gone home, the university _is _her home, until she graduates or moves to LA anyway. Her dad works there remember, English Lit? She has nowhere to go. If you can't find her, try the radio station, she has an internship there I think'_

Aubrey pondered on this but didn't get another chance as her phone alerted her to a text from none other than the DJ.

_'Hi __:) _

_Well, there's not much I can do about all your friends leaving you here, but why didn't you go home as well? That way you wouldn't be as lonely. And I'm not really that interesting tbh, I mean come on, I'm spending my nights working the radio, hardly the epitome of a social butterfly, is it?_

_Oh, and you can just call me B_

Aubrey smiled, 'epitome of a social butterfly', who was this girl? Aubrey decided to ask her just that

_'Epitome of a social butterfly. Really? ;)'_

Aubrey had to wait a few minutes, presumably to queue up more songs

_'Sorry, my father teaches English, it kinda rubs off on my sometimes. It's actually kind of annoying, I think it weirds out what few friends I have'_

Aubrey was shocked, how could someone this charismatic have only a few friends; maybe she was just being modest?

_'Few friends? You so lovely though, how can you only have a few friends?'_

Aubrey was waiting impatiently for a reply, when it finally came Aubrey was surprised by the contents

_'Yeh, I don't exactly have the best people skills, and I wasn't planning on staying here long anyway…'_

Aubrey worded her response carefully

_'Why don't you have good people skills? And why were you planning on leaving?'_

Aubrey was somewhat saddened by the fact that the DJ might be leaving, she was anxious to find out why, when the reply came Aubrey felt her heart break for the DJ

_'My people skills are shocking because my parents got divorced. My dad just left without a word and married some new woman. I just shut everyone out, I don't know, it was just easier I guess. He hurt me, a lot, and I couldn't handle it, I was 12. It's how I got into mixing, I put my emotions into the mixes I made because I didn't have another way to do it. My people skills are actually that bad that when I first came here I was called a bitch within 2 minutes of meeting this girl.'_

Aubrey knew how she felt, her mom had left, much the same as the DJs dad did, she was however curious about the second part of the message

_'What happened with this girl? Sounds like an interesting story…'_

Aubrey didn't know how long she'd have to wait, she was getting the feeling the DJ didn't open up much to anyone and didn't want to press her too much, she went back to texting Chloe in the meantime, talking about little things to fill the time waiting for the DJ to reply, when she did Aubrey couldn't believe what she was reading

_'Basically I was walking around the activities fair looking for anything remotely relating to DJs and these two really gorgeous looking girls practically dragged me over to their stand thing. There was a redhead and a blonde. It was the blonde one that called me a bitch. They were both really attractive (I'm gay btw, in case you didn't get that) but I think I preferred Blondie, more of a challenge in her I think. I liked that. Anyway, they belong to the Barden Bellas, maybe you've heard of them? I basically insulted their entire livelihood, which was completely horrible of me. But I don't have the same filter that other people do because I never had any friends so I don't know how to act. So yeh, she called me a bitch, which hurt a lot, I'm not going to lie but I completely deserved it. But then the redhead, Chloe, barged into my shower, completely naked I might add, when she heard me singing Titanium, I mean she has like no personal boundaries, it's pretty adorable actually. Long story short, I got into the Bellas and Aubrey (she's the co-captain with Chloe) hated me from the start. And I know I deserved that but she really lost it at me at the semi-finals. I changed the set without asking, threw everybody off and cost her the chance of winning. It was so important to her and she lost it, because of me. I regret doing it. We could've made it through to the finals if I had just listened to her. I'm so stupid! And I pretty much just left the group right there, she won't want me back anyway. Everyone was finally starting to get along, even with the stupid on 3 or after 3 fiasco (that's a long story) and I just fucked it all up. I'm such an idiot'_

Aubrey was in tears. She had no idea Beca had felt this way. Of course Aubrey didn't hate Beca. That's when Aubrey realised something. She had been crushing on the tiny alt girl all this time and had subconsciously denied it. She was such an idiot. She had to see Beca. Like, right now. Aubrey rushed out the door, not even bothering to put on a coat. Aubrey ran all the way to the radio station, hoping Beca would still be there. Thank god for cardio or she would've collapsed halfway there. Out of breath when she got there Aubrey burst through the door and ran to the booth, thankfully Beca was still there, and she hadn't seen Aubrey yet; this was good, it gave Aubrey time to think and plan.

After 5 minutes this didn't seem to be helping so Aubrey just plucked up the courage and opened the door to the booth. The movement drew Beca's attention and she came face to face with a distraught Aubrey. One look at Beca's face and Aubrey could tell she'd been crying and that broke her heart. Sobbing uncontrollably, Aubrey fell to the floor in a heap whispering the same thing over and over

"I'm sorry, Beca, I'm so sorry"

Beca dropped to the floor next to Aubrey and wrapped her arms around her, hoping it would give the blonde some comfort. She felt the blonde stiffen for a moment before relaxing into Beca's embrace. She could feel Beca rubbing small circles on her back; she focused on this and tried to control her breathing, finding she couldn't do this she settled for mumbling all her apologies into the crook of Beca's neck

"I'm so sorry Beca, about everything. About kicking you out the Bella's, about your dad leaving, calling you a bitch, which you didn't deserve by the way. You were also right to pressure me to change the set list, I realise now we wouldn't have won with the one we were doing, and I think you boosted our chances considerably, even if we didn't get through. I'm so sorry, for everything, I don't hate you. I never did. And I only realised tonight why I acted like I did; it's because I like you, Beca, I _like _like you. Aubrey continued to sob into Beca's neck, waiting for the brunette to say something. When she didn't, Aubrey chanced a look at Beca, fear suddenly filling her mind. What if Beca didn't really like her? But hadn't she said that she thought she was attractive?

Beca looked confused. Aubrey waited for her to speak.

"How did you know all that? About my dad, and everything?"

Aubrey was prepared for this, she took out her phone and scanned through to the last text message Beca had sent "Here"

She gave it to Beca to read. Aubrey watched Beca's face for any kind of reaction, seeing none, Aubrey realised that Beca was rebuilding her walls

"Beca? Beca, say something please"

Beca looked down at Aubrey and saw the fear and doubt in her beautiful eyes

"Aubrey…Aubrey I'm sorry"

Aubrey was very confused now; why would Beca be apologising? She was the one who had been a bitch, not Beca

"I don't understand, why are you apologising? I'm the one who's been a bitch, not you"

Beca chuckled slightly "But I made you upset, distraught actually, I'm sorry"

Aubrey smiled, captivated by Beca's sapphire eyes "It's okay sweetie, I know you didn't mean it"

Beca smiled sweetly at her, grateful for being forgiven. She found herself gazing into Aubrey's tear filled radiant green eyes. However, her gaze soon travelled further south. She found her eyes settling on Aubrey's lips. She wanted so badly to know how it tasted to kiss Aubrey Posen. Her eyes darted back up to meet Aubrey's silently asking permission. As I response, Aubrey lowered her eyes to Beca's lips and back up and slowly leaned up to close the distance. She paused, she was so close that Beca could feel her warm breath on her lips.

Beca knew Aubrey would never make the first move; this was up to her. Taking a breath, Beca closed her eyes and closed the remaining distance. And it was perfect. She could feel Aubrey's hands slowly running their way up her back to become a tangled mess in her hair. She reached up to caress Aubrey's cheek and slowly ran her hands through the blonde locks. She could feel Aubrey running her tongue gently across her bottom lip, asking permission to deepen the kiss. Beca smirked slightly and granted her access, it soon becoming a battle over who was dominating the kiss. However oxygen soon became necessary again.

Aubrey pulled back, but only enough to rest her forehead against Beca's grinning slightly. Beca spoke up first

"You're a great kisser, you know?"

Aubrey looked mildly shocked, and also flattered before mumbling something incoherent. Beca chuckled slightly at the blush spreading over Aubrey's delicate features.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Aubrey took a deep breath "That…that was...um, thatwasmyfirstkiss"

Beca still didn't understand "I still didn't catch that. Just take as long as you need"

Aubrey smiled at how understanding Beca was being, she took some deep breath and counted to 10 "That was my…first kiss"

Beca looked mildly confused "With a girl?"

Aubrey blushed again "Ever"

"Aww, Bree you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" This just caused Aubrey to bury her head into Beca's neck.

"Don't worry, Bree, I won't pressure you into anything you aren't comfortable with"

Aubrey smiled gratefully against Beca's neck. They sat like that for hours and only headed home when Aubrey started shivering from the cold. Beca was surprisingly strong for her size and carried Aubrey all the way back to her room.

**i love you awesome nerds ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the suppoet and reviews guys. i cant believe ive got over 700 views already :) i took on most of what you guys said and i hope ive answered some stuff. please review and tell me where i could improve**

Opening her eyes, Aubrey shot up in bed. Where was she? This wasn't her room! Taking a careful look round Aubrey saw several clues. There were several plaid shirts scattered across the floor, lots of posters for DJs and other electro artists pinned up on the walls, there were even some on the ceiling! And lastly, there was a laptop next to what Aubrey could only assume was mixing equipment. Then she remembered last night

_Aubrey put her arms around Beca's neck as the tiny brunette scooped her up with surprising ease. Clinging on, she continued to look up at Beca, loving the way the moonlight lit up Beca's face, giving her even more of a mysterious aura. Sighing, she leaned her head onto Beca's plaid-clad shoulder and whispered softly_

_"Thanks Becs…"_

_Beca smiled at the nickname and tightened her grip momentarily_

_"You're welcome, Bree"_

_Aubrey contentedly listened to Beca humming under her breath and before she knew it she was slowly fading into sleep_

Aubrey smiled slightly _'so, Beca brought me back to her room? I suppose that's okay, mine is kinda far…'_

Aubrey sat up and looked around for Beca, seeing her absence Aubrey assumed she went to get a shower or something. Rolling over, Aubrey heard something crackle. Sitting up, she found a piece of folded paper addressed to her

_Aubrey_

_I'm really sorry about last night. I thought a lot about everything while you were asleep. I shouldn't have told you all those things about me, I'm such an idiot. You'd just want to know more and I can't do that, what I told you barely scratched the surface. I understand if you want to never see me again, I'm so messed up, you probably hate me, even if you didn't before. And I'm sorry for stealing your first kiss; it should've been with someone who deserves you, someone better. I'm sorry._

_Beca_

Aubrey didn't know what to think. Why would she hate Beca after she opened up to her? She was equally, if not more, messed up than Beca. But then, Beca didn't know that. As far as Beca knew, Aubrey had a perfect home and family life and loved her life. Boy, was she wrong. And as for the kiss thing, Aubrey hadn't given much thought to the fact that Beca had given her her first kiss, she was actually quite okay with that, some might say she was pleased. She didn't want someone better, she wanted Beca. Aubrey sighed, she had to assume Beca was not coming back anytime soon, if at all. Heaving another deep sigh Aubrey pulled out her phone. If Beca wasn't going to be back she may as well make the most of the warm bed. She sent a text to Chloe

_Chlo, something happened…_

Chloe replied straight away, making Aubrey wonder again why she wasn't doing anything better on her holiday

_What? Are you alright? Is it one of the Bellas?_

Aubrey laughed, of course, her best friend would jump to the worst conclusion

_Relax Chloe, everyone's fine. Well, kind of…did you know Barden got a new DJ to cover the night shift on the radio?_

Chloe's instantaneous response came through

_Yeh, Beca told me she got the job, I'm so happy for her_

Aubrey sighed, this was going to be even more awkward than she thought

_I know it's her, well, I do now. I started texting in because I was really bored and she offered to talk to people. Only I didn't know it was her at the time. So we started talking and she basically told me how hurt she was when I called her bitch when we first met (and some other stuff I'm not going to tell you, for her sake) and I just ran to the radio station and she was just sat there, she was crying Chlo :( anyway, I apologised to her and…and we kissed_

Aubrey sent the text. She didn't know what the response was going to be. She'd probably be to shocked to move; that's why when the surprise came through Aubrey's jaw practically fell through the floor

_OMG FINALLY! I have been waiting for one of you to make a move for months now! It was getting to the point where I was going to lock you both in a freaking closet! I can't believe it took this long. God, Bree, you've been denying it for long enough, and so has she. It's obvious you both have feelings for each other, the Bellas actually have a pool going…_

Aubrey was struggling to pick her jaw up and regain feeling in her body. Chloe knew? How did she know when Aubrey didn't even know herself until yesterday? And the Bellas knew as well? And they had a freaking pool going? Maybe they weren't as oblivious as she first thought.

_Okay, WHAT? How did you even know? I didn't, not til yesterday anyway. Not the point. She carried me back to her room (nothing happened, head out of the gutter, Beale) and I woke up and she was gone. She left a note saying how I deserved someone better and she regrets opening up to me. I don't know what to do, Chlo…_

Aubrey could feel her eyes watering; she felt utterly lost. Was she supposed to go and find Beca? Give her some space? She had no idea, she'd never had a relationship before. She never had time, what with trying to make her father proud (yet to be achieved), school work and the Bellas now, there just wasn't time. Maybe she could change and make time, if Beca let her. A stream of texts came through at once from the redhead

_Go find her!_

_No, wait, give her some space first_

_Actually, talk to her_

_No, let me talk to her first, I'll see if I can get some information from her without giving away what I know. Don't do anything, and I mean ANYTHING until I get back to you._

Aubrey sighed, Chloe could be so indecisive. She resigned herself to the stupid Chemistry she had to do and headed back to her room. She sent a quick text to Chloe

_Text me as soon as she says anything, okay?! Please…_

Aubrey trudged back to her room, a defeated look on her face.

**Chloe's POV**

I felt so bad for Aubrey. She finally got a chance at happiness, like, actual happiness. Hmm, I guess I'll to give Beca a text now, it's not like I've got anything better to do

_Hey Beca, how's things back at Barden?xxx_

I knew I'd have to wait for a reply, Beca wasn't very attentive to her phone at the best of times, let alone with something like this to distract her; I resigned myself to utter boredom. Annoyingly, my boredness was disturbed by someone opening the door to my room.

"Need anything Miss Beale?"

I chuckled

"How many times? Call me Chloe, and no, I'm fine thank you"

The person laughed slightly

"You shouldn't be talking so much, it's bad for your voice! Oh, that reminds me, the doctor said he'll be dropping by in about half an hour"

I just nodded in response. God, I was bored. Maybe there was something good on TV? Haha who am I kidding, I'm in a hospital, nothing good is ever on TV. I gave up and settled on Real Housewives of New Jersey, it was about the only decent thing at this time. Suddenly my phone lit up with a text from Beca. That was quick

_Barden's fine, super boring though. How's Morocco?x_

I sighed, I couldn't keep lying to my friends

_And how are you? I have no idea how Morocco is, seeing as I'm not actually there xxx_

I waited anxiously, not sure how Beca would respond to that. I had to wait 15 minutes, and in that time Teresa had tried to flip a table, it was actually quite entertaining to watch. I was surprised when Beca phoned me instead of replying to my text

"Hey, what's up Beca?"

"I'm so confused, Chloe, I have all these feelings and I don't know what to do about it"

I sighed, Beca was closed off at the best of times; this would be tougher than I thought.

"What happened?"

I could hear her breathing deeply on the other end

"I...I, I can't tell you. I'm, I can't. I did something and I don't know if I want to do it again"

"I'm going to need more than that to go on, Beca, or I can't help you. Talk to me, you can trust me"

I heard a shaky sigh on the other end of the phone, it sounded like she was holding back tears

"IkissedsomeoneandIdon'tknowwhattodopleasehelpme"

"Woah, slow down Beca, I didn't hear a word of that"

She paused, presumably to calm herself

"I…I kissed…someone….and now I don't, I don't know what to do. Pl-please help me Chloe"

I stopped myself before replying, I had to word this carefully. I had the perfect idea

"Well, I bet he feels very lucky…why don't you know what to do?"

"Um…it's actually a girl. I'm gay. Not the point. Anyway, I don't know what to do because, because it was her first kiss and she's perfect and I ruined it for her."

I was stunned. Aubrey never told me she'd never been kissed before. I wonder why, maybe she's embarrassed? I reminded myself I had to answer Beca.

"Did she tell you that? Or are you just overthinking things?"

She sighed, very loudly.

"I don't know, I carried her back to my room last night when she fell asleep at the radio station, her room is too far. I left at like 4 in the morning after writing a note. I've been at my dad's all day"

"Beca! That is not the way to treat someone, go and apologise. I'm very happy for you, now go and tell her how you feel before I ma-"

I was interrupted by one of my doctors, the Australian one

"Chloe! You should not be talking this much, now put that phone down unless you want to spend another 2 weeks in the hospital!"

I smiled sheepishly at him

"I've got to go now Beca, I'll text you"

"Wait, Chloe! Who was that? Why are you in the hospital, oh my god are you alright?!"

I hung up the phone and immediately wrote a message out

_Yes Beca I'm in the hospital, I got my nodes out, the seasons over and I didn't want to wait anymore. But you cannot tell Aubrey, she'd skin my alive, she thinks I'm in Morocco xxx_

I awaited her reply which came not even a minute later

_CHLOE! Why didn't you tell anyone? This is important! I'm coming to see you, I take it you're at Barden General? And don't worry, I highly doubt me and Aubrey will ever talk to each other again xxx_

I laughed and decided to tell, what harm could it do?

_For god's sake, man up Mitchell, just tell her how you feel! We've all been waiting for this for months, the Bellas have a freaking pool going! And don't be mad at her, she's so confused and I'm the only person she knows well enough to talk to this about to. She's not mad at you Beca, she's just really confused. She had her first kiss and you weren't even there when she woke up, she's been second guessing herself all day, wondering if you even liked her at all. Please tell me you didn't lie to her, she'll be heartbroken. And I'll also have to uphold my duties as best friend and kill you for her. And yes, I'm at Barden General xxx_

While I waited for her reply, Dr Chase changed my IV bag and started taking my stats when Dr Hadley came in the room, she's very pretty, her eyebrows are even better than Beca's. She said something to Dr Chase about this guy called House before turning to me

"Hey, Chloe, how are you?"

I just gave her a thumbs up, knowing I'd pretty much been told to shut up by Dr Chase. She started laughing

"It's okay, Chase isn't here, I'm not going to yell at you for talking a little bit"

I smiled at her

"I'm fine, it's just my friends, the ones I told you about? Well, they finally kissed last night and Beca ran off and Bree's really upset and I'm trying to help them but I'm stuck in here so I can't. And now because of Dr Chase Beca knows I'm in here, she's coming to see me"

I stopped before I got too carried away, I felt Dr Hadley rubbing my shoulder comfortingly, she smiled at me

"It'll be fine, I'm sure they'll work things out. And you shouldn't be stuck in here by yourself, maybe you should consider telling Aubrey too? Then you can oversee them talking things out"

That wasn't actually a bad idea, I'd have to let them try themselves first though, otherwise she'd end up meddling too much.

"Thanks Dr Hadley, I think I will"

Suddenly, this old guy with a cane came in

"31, go do my clinic hours!"

He left as quickly as he came. I raised my eyebrow quizzically at Dr Hadley

"2 things. Who was that? And 31? What kind of a name is that?"

Dr Hadley smiled at my questions

"That was Dr House, he's my boss. And 31 isn't actually my name, Thirteen is. Well, my nickname"

I was still confused

"So why'd he call you 31? And where did Thirteen come from?"

The brunette actually burst out laughing at this

"Thirteen came from when House did his little elimination game thingy to get a new doctor after all his old team got fired or left. Anyway, he started off with like 50 doctors and he gave us all numbers instead of learning our names; I was number 13, and I didn't plan on staying long so I got people to call me that instead, I still don't think House knows my actual name and I've been working here for nearly 6 months"

I laughed

"So why 31? And who was House's old team?"

Thirteen smiled, somewhat awkwardly

"31 is because I'm bisexual. He thought it would be funny. House's old team was Dr Chase, who you've met obviously, Dr Foreman and Dr Cameron who left the hospital and moved to Chicago"

I was surprised at that

"I know Dr Cameron, she was my doctor with Dr Chase! Why did she leave if the others stayed?"

Dr Hadley's smile dropped slightly

"Uhh, her and Dr Chase were married, technically they still are, but stuff happened which I can't tell you and she didn't agree with it and she left."

I sighed sadly

"That's a shame, I liked her, she was pretty, especially in the red leather jacket she had"

Dr Hadley looked down cast for a minute and I realised what I'd said

"You're very pretty too, Dr Hadley"

I smiled when I realised I'd made her blush, she looked adorable

"Thank you, and you know you don't have to call me Dr Hadley? You can call me Thirteen"

I smirked slightly but I don't think she noticed

"What's your real name? I won't tell anyone what it is"

She looked kind of hesitant so I backtracked a bit

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me…"

I trailed off uncertainly, wondering if I had overstepped some kind of boundary. She literally looked like she was about to jump out the window

"No it's fine, my name's Remy"

She looked at me and I thought this over

"Remy Hadley. I like it, it's different"

Before she can say anything else, the door opens none other than Beca practically runs in the room

"Chloe, Chloe! Oh my god Chloe, you can't just have a freaking operation and not tell anyone! Jesus, you have no idea how close I was to calling Aubrey, despite what happened. Do not, ever, scare me like that again!"

I started laughing at Beca, she hadn't noticed there was someone else in the room. I heard Dr Hadley clear her throat and Beca jumped about a foot in the air, which was pretty hard because she's like, 4 foot nothing.

"oh my god, hi, I'm Beca"

Remy looked impressed

"So, _you're _the famous Beca I've been hearing so much about? I imagined you taller…"

Beca turned to look at me

"You talk about me? And I've known her all of 30 seconds and she made a height joke, did you tell her to do that?"

I started giggling "yes, I talk about you, and Aubrey. You guys are so frustrating, I needed an outlet. And no, that was all Dr Hadley"

I smirked at her, she seemed frustrated

"I don't like you, Beale."

"Sure you don't"

"I don't"

"You do"

"Don't"

"Do"

To save us from anymore arguing Dr Chase walked in

"Hey, Thirteen, House said you were meant to be in the clinic about 15 minutes ago. Oh, hi Beca, how are you?"

"Hi Chase, I'm fine thanks, you? How's the team?"

I decided to interrupt

"Wait a second. How do you two know each other?"

Chase looked at Beca for a second and she shook her head, almost unnoticeably

"She came in a few years ago with a broken leg, she had to stay here for a few weeks"

I wasn't sure whether to believe him, Beca certainly looked shifty. I'd drop it for now. Thankfully, the two doctors left the room when their pagers went off. I looked pointedly at Beca, she looked straight back

"What?"

I looked at her incredulously

"What do you mean what? Aubrey?"

She looked down at the floor blushing

"Oh"

**Who liked my references? :) so, whats Beca hiding? any guesses? and im sorry but i had to include a House and OUAT reference in this story somewhere**

**love you awesome nerds ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**GUYS I HIT 1,600 VIEWS AND 40 FOLLOWS I LOVE YOU ALL! this chapter is very Chloe-centric but after this bit is finshed it'll just be back to Aubrey. sorry its a bit short but i have a shit load of homework**

It took a while but I finally got the entire story out of Beca. I say a long time, like literally almost 2 hours. I mean, I knew she was the closed-off type but this was ridiculous; no wonder it freaked her out so much when she found out it was Aubrey she'd told everything to. Speaking of which, I still had to text her. Beca had gone to get us some coffee so now was the perfect time.

_Hey Bree __:)_

I barely had to wait 2 seconds for a reply, chuckling I read her frantic message

_OMG CHLOE how long did you want to make me wait?! I have been waiting for like 3 hours for you! You better have a damn good excuse for this Beale, for serious, what is your problem?!_

Typing out a response I didn't even notice Beca walk back in

_Sorry :/ well, I texted Beca like you said. I was texting her about Barden when she called me. Ngl I was pretty worried, she never rings anyone if she can help it. So yeh, we talked for a while, she was at her dads since like 4 this morning btw. I had to hang up and she came to see me. Like, she literally came sprinting into my room, it was pretty comical actually. It took me about 2 hours to get her to tell me everything that happened, she's so frustrating. I'm sorry for making you wait so long, but I couldn't text you without her noticing xxx_

I sighed slightly as I sent the message and glanced up. I blushed slightly when I noticed Beca looking at me questioningly

"Who's that?"

I exhaled, I couldn't lie to her, not after the last 2 hours

"It was Bree, I'm sorry but she's really worried about you, I didn't tell her anything you said, just that you're safe and you spent the day at your dad's"

Beca paled slightly, I nearly missed it

"Oh shit, she's gonna go there and look for me, oh god, this can't happen! Shit, I ne-"

I had to interrupt her, she's was so worked up

"Beca! Calm down, I told her you came to see me, she's not going to your dad's. What's the problem with that anyway?"

I swear the blood literally drained from her face, and fell all the way through to her feet by the looks of it, I wonder what's got her so worked up

"I, it's nothing"

"Beca, it has to be something or you wouldn't be so…freaked"

She sighed, defeated

"Ok, it's something. But I'm not comfortable sharing it with you. With anyone actually, it's nothing personal. But I can't"

I nodded in understanding, I knew not to push her but before I could say anything I was disturbed by a text from Aubrey

_Wait, how did she get to Morocco? You're not in Morocco, are you? Chlo, where are you?xxx_

I sighed and looked at Beca, showing her my phone

"She wants to know where we are. I guess I should tell her?"

"Of course you should tell her, Chloe! To be honest you should've told her before you came"

Sighing, I looked down at my phone

_I'm at Barden General, I had my nodes removed. And before you get upset, Beca only found out because one of my doctors came in and started telling me not to talk and she overheard on the phone. I had no intention of telling anyone, please don't be too mad xxx_

I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt my phone vibrate instantly, telling me Aubrey had already replied. I thrust my phone to Beca, not wanting to be on the receiving end of the famous Posen wrath. I could almost envision Beca smirking at me as she took my phone. Clearing her throat, she started reading

"'Chloe Anne Beale!' That's caps lock by the way, and you're middle name is Anne? Really? 'How could you not tell me? I thought I was you're best friend' aww, Chloe, she sounds so upset, there's even a sad face, 'you shouldn't have had to go through it alone, someone should've been with you, even if it wasn't me. As for Beca knowing before me, I don't mind. And I know she's reading this because you're too scared' oh god, Chloe, she really knows you that well 'so Beca, this next bit's for you. I'm sorry for everything; for calling you a bitch, for being harder on you than the rest of the Bellas, I didn't realise I was denying my feelings. I never hated you, and I don't think you're messed up, not at all. Of course I want to see you again, if you want me to that is?' aww, Chlo 'anyway, I'm on my way to the hospital now so I'll see you in a few'"

I looked at Beca and saw she was trying not to cry. It frustrates me that my two best friends are so bad at expressing themselves. Before I could say anything to comfort her the door opened and Thirteen came in, followed by a terrified looking Aubrey. I knew it would be hard for her to come here since her mom died but I knew she wanted to be here. I was jolted from my thoughts be Beca practically vaulting the bed and throwing herself into Bree's arms; Beca voluntarily having contact with someone was rare, but with Aubrey it was unheard of. I smiled at the two of them before my gaze drifted to Thirteen who snapped her eyes away from me, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. Was she staring at me?

I saw Aubrey stiffen slightly, herself not being one for touchy feely stuff either but she soon relaxed into the petite brunette's arms, hugging her back with equal vigour. I could actually feel myself tearing up at them, must be the meds I'm on. The next moment I was laughing as they both pulled back and at the same time apologised. I decided the thing to do first would be to talk to Bree

"Bree? You okay?"

She looked over at me, confusedly before I made a small movement with my hands, gesturing to the hospital around us; she looked sad for a moment before answering

"I'm fine, with that anyway. What I am not fine with is you not telling anyone you were in the hospital! Why would you do that?"

Her voice softened and I looked up at her, seeing that she wasn't angry, just worried

"I didn't want anyone to worry, it's not like I'm in any danger"

My best friend looked at me sadly

"I always worry about you, Chlo, and no one should have to be alone in a hospital…"

She trailed off, her voice heavy with guilt and sadness. I could see Beca look at me with question in her eyes but I shook my head the tiniest amount, indicating this wasn't the time. She moved to sit on one of the chairs by the side of the room but was stopped short by Aubrey, refusing to let go of her, her expression fearful again. I looked on fondly, full of love for my two best friends as Beca moved and wrapped an arm around Aubrey's waist, choosing her comfort over her own. It was sweet, and kind of adorable. Aubrey leaned into Beca slightly, fiddling awkwardly with the hem of her jumper, clearly uneasy in the hospital. I decided to speak up

"Guys, get out of here for a bit, go get some lunch or something, I'll be fine for a few hours, god knows you have a lot to talk about. Just bring me back a milkshake or something, okay?"

Aubrey smiled gratefully at me and Beca began tugging her out the room, clearly impatient for the food I just promised. As they left, I turned to look at Thirteen who was still standing by the door. I just looked at her

"I found Aubrey down on the chemo floor, looking completely lost. She was practically cowering against the wall when I walked up to her"

I sighed, trying to explain whilst still respecting Bree's privacy

"Her mom left her dad when she was 13. It wasn't a good divorce, but I think it affected Bree more than her brothers. After her mom went, she didn't speak to any of them for nearly 2 years. Then one day, her dad got a call from the hospital, saying that she had been admitted and was being treated for a stage 3 thymoma. Bree didn't go to visit her for ages. Her brothers went, but she couldn't face, her mom abandoned her and she felt like it was her fault. She didn't go until it was too late. Her brother came home one night saying that she was a lot worse than usual and probably wouldn't make it through the night. She survived another day and Bree never left the hospital after getting her brother to drive her there. She saw so much sickness and death in that time, it scarred her deeply, she's tried to avoid hospitals at all costs since then"

I had been looking at my hands while I said this, picking at a nail, not wanting to look at Thirteen when I said this. I jerked my head up when I heard a tiny sniff. She was standing, looking out the window. You wouldn't think there was anything wrong except for the tiny shudders going through her body. I swung my legs out of bed carefully, not wanting to rip the IV out of my arm and slowly made my way over to the doctor. I reached out to grasp her shoulder, offering support. I heard her breath catch in her throat before she turned around to look at me.

Even when she was crying she was absolutely breath-taking. Her teal eyes sparkled with the tears waiting to run rivers down her cheeks. I could see her lower lip trembling as she willed herself not to cry. I told her it was okay and she completely broke down, sobbing into her hands. I did the only thing I could think of; I pulled her into a hug. I felt her go completely stiff and actually stop breathing before she brought her hands up and clung onto me.

I rubbed small circles on her back, like I would do with Bree whenever she got upset. Thirteen was clinging to my shirt, with no apparent indication of letting go anytime soon. It broke my heart to see her so distraught and being able to do nothing about it

"Shh, it's going to be okay, Remy, I promise"

I whispered into her ear the entire time she was crying as I led her slowly over to the bed, sitting us both down and adjusting our positions so she was leaning on my shoulder. I did the next thing that came into my head, a fool proof plan. Not caring about how this would affect my recovery or whether I would actually sound any good, I started singing

_"When you're down, and lost, and you need a helping hand,_

_When you're down, and lost along the way,_

_Try a little harder, try your best to make it through the day,_

_Just tell yourself, I'll be okay._

_Oh just tell yourself, I'll be okay"_

Surprisingly, my voice didn't sound completely terrible, still a bit croaky but I was getting better. I smiled when I noticed Thirteen had stopped sobbing and was only quietly sniffing now. I looked down at her, only to find her staring straight into my eyes

"Thank you"

It was barely a whisper but I heard it. I couldn't stop staring at her lips, they looked so soft. But I couldn't do anything about it. She was my doctor, nothing could happen. Instead I just settled for something simple

"You're welcome, would you like to talk about it?"

She looked hesitant, before a different look passed over her face; was it trust?

"Maybe, later. I finish my shift at 4, I'll come up then, okay?"

I smiled at her, of course that was okay. It was more than okay.

**Bet you all thought Beca would reveal her secret, huh? well, youll have to wait a few more chapters for that ;)**

**virtual points for anyone who guesses the song**

**and i promise im not setting any of these characters up for a heartbreak, and Thirteen doesnt have Huntingtons in this, im not that cruel**

**love you awesome nerds :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**OVER 2000 VIEWS I LOVE YOU! Anyways, you're all gonna hate me for this chapter, ill see you on the other side**

Aubrey and Beca made their way out of the hospital, Beca's arm still wrapped tightly around Aubrey unwilling to lose contact, because she had to admit, she kinda liked it. When they exited the front door of the hospital Beca could practically see the tension fall off Aubrey

"So, why do you hate hospitals so much?"

Aubrey took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears that had threatened to fall the minute she stepped foot inside. Shuddering, she put her arm around Beca and started walking

"I don't hate _hospitals _per say, just…what happens inside them I guess"

"What happened?"

Beca knew Aubrey wasn't going to be able to get this out quickly so she just squeezed her reassuringly and they walked on in a comfortable silence. They had been walking for about 10 minutes when Aubrey started to speak

"When I was 13 my mom left us. She just upped and left, no note, she just took everything she owned and cleared off in the middle of the day"

Aubrey drew in a calming breath. Beca knew Aubrey wouldn't be able to finish if she was interrupted. While Aubrey was silent Beca started reflecting on her past, when her dad had left her, much in the same way Aubrey's mom had left. Beca was brought back to the present by Aubrey's voice.

"It was hard for all of us, but I think I had it worst. We always had a special relationship, I have 2 brothers and they always got so competitive with each other, trying to impress my dad but mom never paid them any attention. We always used to do things together and when she left, without so much as a goodbye, it hurt. It hurt so much, I cried for about 3 days straight. I didn't eat, I only slept for about 2 hours. Anyway, we heard nothing from her until I was nearly 16"

Aubrey was freely crying now, not even trying to wipe away her tears. Beca rubbed circles on her hip, hoping to help her or comfort her in some way.

"The hospital called my dad. They said that she was being treated for a stage 3 thymoma, that's cancer, and that she had asked them to call us. That's when the stress vomiting started. Everything was suddenly too much to handle. I literally threw up all over my dad. He was…surprised to put it lightly, but I think he understood. Anyway, they told us she had about 5 months to live. I couldn't do it, I couldn't go and see her; everyone else went, even my dad went for Christ's sake, but I couldn't, or wouldn't go. I didn't want to let her see how much her leaving had affected me, I wanted, I wanted to pretend that I didn't, didn't c-care"

Aubrey was full on sobbing now so Beca took her into the nearest coffee shop, not wanting her to embarrass herself in public.

"Bree, you don't have to tell me if it's too hard, I understand"

Aubrey shook her head adamantly

"No, I have to. I've never talked to anyone about this, except Chloe, but I tell her everything. Ok, I'm fine. There's only a bit left to tell you anyway. Ok, so about 5 and half months later, my oldest brother came home and whispered to my dad, probably hoping I wouldn't hear, that mom had gotten a lot worse and probably wouldn't last the night. I don't know what came over me, I just grabbed his arm and literally dragged him to his car. I asked him to take me to the hospital. The only thing he said to me the entire way there was 'she's different'. That's it"

They were interrupted by a weedy looking teenager who looked utterly bored

"Can I get you anything?"

"Uh, can I get a white with an extra shot and latte with no sugar for her, please?"

Beca answered him with a tight smile, hoping he would leave; she was relieved when he did. She turned back to face Aubrey, who was looking at her curiously

"You know how I take my coffee?"

Beca chuckled

"Of course I do Bree, you make me do coffee runs all the time. Of course I know"

Aubrey smiled slightly, grateful that Beca had lightened the mood slightly. She noticed Beca looking at her fondly

"You know, we could always talk about this again at a later date, I don't want to make you any more upset"

As she said this, Beca reached her hand across the table to rest on Aubrey's, slowly running her thumb over the blonde's knuckles. Aubrey smiled again, for the first time in what seemed like hours. Beca noticed and looked somewhat proud of herself, as if making Aubrey smile was the highlight of her day, which it was but let's not go into that now. They sat in silence for a few minutes, each lost in their own thoughts as they drank their newly arrived coffee. Aubrey was the first to break their silence

"Thank you. For listening to me ramble and cry for about an hour and a half, you shouldn't have had to see me like that"

Beca just chuckled under her breath

"I don't mind. It was really kind of nice; I got to see the real Aubrey Posen, not the one who pushes too hard and doesn't let anyone in close. I got to see how gentle and kind you are, and how you are actually very caring and sweet. And most of all, I got to see how truly beautiful you are when you smile, I don't think I've ever seen you smile or laugh at rehearsals. You know, you have this adorable chin dimple that you only get when you smile, you should do it more often. Also, you're eyes start twinkling when you're happy, like truly happy. It makes them brighter. Try and be _this _Aubrey Posen more often, because, no offense, but I like her more than Bellas Aubrey, and I'm pretty sure you do too."

While Beca had been talking, Aubrey had been slowly getting redder and redder. She couldn't believe Beca, closed off and mysterious Beca, would deliberately open up completely and make herself vulnerable, just so she could compliment her. She got up and came round to Beca's side of the table and pulled her into a huge bear hug. Aubrey had never been made to feel so special before. She was trying to put her unspoken words into the hug and Beca seemed to get the message as she was soon hugging her back, possibly even harder. After what seemed like an eternity the two broke apart as Beca paid for the coffee Aubrey remembered they'd promised to get lunch.

"Oh shit Beca, we've still got to get lunch for Chloe, and us I suppose"

Beca looked slightly panicked for a second

"It's okay, we can go to the supermarket near my house, it's only about 5 minutes away"

Aubrey sighed relieved before following Beca out the shop. They had been walking for few minutes, chatting about little things when Aubrey felt Beca slide her hand into hers and entwined their fingers. Aubrey shot a look at Beca, who was grinning contentedly, before giving Beca's hand a small squeeze, smiling slightly when she received one in return. When they arrived at the supermarket, which was quite a bit bigger than Aubrey expected, Beca grabbed a basket and turned to Aubrey

"Do you mind if I pick up some groceries? We're running low on a few things at home"

"That's fine, I actually need to get some stuff too"

As they walked around the shop they started up their typical bickering, only this time it was decidedly friendlier

"Oh my god Bree, how have you never had Ginger Nuts before? They're like the best biscuit ever invented!"

Aubrey laughed at the tiny brunette

"I've never even heard of them, but look! It says they're from England, no wonder I've never had any!"

Becs smiled and chucked the pack into the basket.

They continued walking around, picking up groceries as well as anything that caught their eye when Beca suddenly remembered something

"Hey, Bree? Did you know the Bellas had a pool going for when we would get together?"

Aubrey giggled, like full on girly giggled

"Not until Chlo told me. I was thinking of asking her who bet what, just to see if any of them were even remotely close"

Beca just smiled before her eyebrows practically disappeared into her hairline

"Oh my God! I bet that's what Stacie, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were talking about a few weeks ago!"

Aubrey looked at her questioningly

_Beca walked into the practise room, a few minutes earlier than usual. She noticed that three of the Bellas, Stacie, Fat Amy and Cynthia Rose were all huddled together on the seats. Deciding to surprise them, she started sneaking up on them but stopped short when she heard their conversation. Amy was adamantly protesting something_

_"I swear nothing will-"_

_"Give it a rest Amy! Me and Stacie agree, it'll happen just after the semis but before the end of-"_

_The Australian jumped in again_

_"You're wrong! They'll never get it on, it just won't happen!"_

_Stacie interrupted _

_"Whether you see it or not Amy, it'll happen. I swear, even though they're both still in denial they were eye fucking each other just the oth-"_

_"Who's eye fucking each other?"_

_Beca decided to step in, proceeding to scare the others so much they all fell off their chairs. They all jumped up at once, saying a variety of different things_

_"No one"_

_"Me and Stacie obviously"_

_"Ew, CR, just no"_

_Beca just laughed and walked away_

"They actually said that?!"

Aubrey looked incredulous, as if something as scandalous as this had never been thought of before.

"Calm down Bree, it's not like anyone else is in on it, just the Bellas"

Beca noticed Aubrey put her free hand to her stomach and pale slightly

"Hey, it'll be fine, I promise"

Beca put her other hand over Aubrey's, kissing her on the cheek as she did so, noticing Aubrey blush at this ever so slight PDA. Beca laughed ever so slightly, before locking their fingers together again. They continued walking around before they remembered they still had to get lunch, which was looking more and more likely to be dinner as Beca texted Chloe

_Hey __:)_

_Considering we're really not going to be back in time for lunch, what do you want for dinner?xxx_

While they waited for Chloe's response, they went over to the shampoo aisle as Aubrey needed to get some more.

"Hmm, Beca? I was thinking of getting this one; it smells like apples, but I don't know if I like it"

Beca appeared to be deep in thought for a moment

"Don't get it. I like your raspberry shampoo, keep getting that one? It smells really nice when I hug you"

Beca looked down in embarrassment, clearly not willing to believe she'd actually said that out loud. Aubrey just smiled fondly at her

"You're so cute when you're embarrassed, you know that?"

Beca looked affronted

"I'm not cute. I'm a badass, I'm never cute"

Aubrey laughed at her

"You're being cute right now. It's kinda hard for you not to be, you're so tiny. But don't worry, I won't tell anyone, it might ruin your rep"

Beca just picked up a bottle of raspberry shampoo and put it in the basket before stalking off. This didn't last long as she came back a few moments later with a reply from Chloe

_Pizza would be nice. I haven't been allowed to eat it yet, but Dr Hadley says it's ok. Can you get me ham and cheese please?xxx_

As they set off to the aisle with the pizza in it, Beca sent Chloe another text

_I'm assuming Dr Hadley will be joining us for dinner ;) what pizza does she want?xxx_

Beca barely had to wait 2 minutes before a reply came through

_Pepperoni please xxx_

Beca just smirked and told Aubrey what to get before they agreed that they would get a margarita to share, seeing as neither of them was going to eat a whole pizza. As they began walking back round the shop again Aubrey brought up their earlier conversation

"You know the pool the Bellas have going?"

Beca stopped and looked at Aubrey

"Yes?"

"What do we tell them? I mean, we kissed, did they have a pool on that? And we're acting very couple-y right now and I don't want to ruin it so do we ju-"

Aubrey was swiftly cut off by Beca pressing her lips softly against the blondes.

"Sorry, telling you to shut up just seemed rude"

Aubrey laughed breathlessly

"Well, that may just be the nicest way anybody has ever told me to shut up, and trust me, I've been told a lot of times"

Beca laughed and pulled Aubrey down for a second kiss, but stopping it short when she realised they were in the middle of a supermarket. They broke apart and looked at each other, blushing.

"Come on, let's go pick out cereal"

When they arrived at the cereal aisle Beca turned to Aubrey

"And now, to pick out our first box of cereal as an official couple"

"Why Beca, that almost sounded like you're asking me to be your girlfriend"

Beca smiled cheekily

"Well, if I have to do it properly…Aubrey Posen, will you be my girlfriend?"

Aubrey smiled giddily before shouting that yes, she would love to be Beca Mitchell's girlfriend. She picked up a box of Lion Cereal

"How about this?"

Beca opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by a small squeal

"Mommy!"

**BOOM ACA-BITCHES**

**bet nobody saw ****_that _****coming! thats the big secret**

**Congrats to the person who guessed the song in the last chapter which was I'll be OK by McFly, speaking of which, you should all go listen to McBusted's new single 'Air Guitar'**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**love you awesome nerds :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**how did you like the bombshell in the last chapter aca-bitches? anyway, hope you like this, please review; it makes me write quicker! :)**

Aubrey froze. _Mommy?! _She saw a little girl whizz past her and launch herself into Beca's arms. When Aubrey tore her eyes away from the girl she looked at Beca's face and saw nothing but love in eyes as she gazed down at the tiny brunette in her arms. When Beca let go of the toddler who was apparently her daughter she clasped her hand and turned to face Aubrey.

"Um…"

Aubrey looked at Beca

"Mommy? Please tell me that's not true. You're 18 Becs, and she looks about 3 years old"

Whatever Beca was expecting it wasn't that. She had been expecting Aubrey to run or at the very least throw up everywhere

"Wait, what?"

"Well, that'd make you 15 or 16 when you had her…that can be really harmful to your body. Are you alright?"

Beca was now staring at Aubrey in total disbelief. Why was she not running?

"Um, I was 16. And why aren't you running or something?"

Aubrey looked confused

"Why would I run?"

Beca realised that Aubrey was genuinely confused, not understanding why most people would leave.

"Because I have a kid? Because you really know how messed up I am now? Because that would be a normal response when you find out the person you just started dating has a 2 year old?"

Aubrey smiled gently at Beca

"I don't care. I still want to be your girlfriend. When were you planning on telling the Bellas though?"

Beca sighed

"After the semis actually. But then that all went to sh-, all went wrong so it kind of slipped my mind"

Aubrey smirked when Beca backtracked from swearing, not something she would normally do. She was about to say something when Beca's mini me spoke up

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

The little girl looked shyly up at Aubrey

"Who's the pwetty lady?"

Aubrey blushed at being called pretty, by a two year old no less

"That's Aubrey, she's my girlfriend. Would you like to meet her?"

When she received a nod she picked up her daughter and stood in front of Aubrey with her, holding her securely in her arms

"Aubrey, this is my daughter, Alexis. Lexi, this is Aubrey"

Aubrey smiled shyly at Lexi, not really sure what to do, having never been around children. To her delight, Lexi smiled brightly back her at. The next thing she said practically melted Aubrey's heart

"Can I hug her Mommy?"

"Only if she wants to sweetie"

Aubrey just held her arms out as a response, smiling widely when Lexi wrapped her tiny arms around her neck and buried her head into Aubrey's curly blonde hair.

"Aww, Beca, she likes me!"

Beca laughed at Aubrey's genuine excitement at being liked by the small child. It was understandable, if you weren't liked by toddlers, you were considered unlikeable. No wonder Aubrey was so happy, she wasn't an easy person to like. Beca was glad they liked each other

"Hey, Bree? You might want to let her go, you're kind of crushing her"

Aubrey blushed slightly

"Sorry Lexi, are you alright?"

Lexi nodded at Aubrey before jumping down and grabbing Aubrey's hand; she smiled sweetly at Aubrey before looking at what she had in her other hand

"Lions! Mommy, can we get the lion food?"

Beca looked sceptical

"I don't know, sweetie"

Lexi looked disappointed before looking up at Aubrey

"Aubwey, can we get the lion food?"

Aubrey looked surprised for a minute before raising an eyebrow at Beca. Beca gave her a look that plainly said 'don't you dare!"

Taking a chance Aubrey squeezed Lexi's hand slightly and while keeping her eyes locked with Beca's said in a very un-Aubrey like fashion

"Of course we can"

Beca raised her eyebrows at Aubrey's smirk before leaning in and giving her a small peck

"You better pay for that Posen"

Aubrey just nodded before spotting an approaching figure over Beca's shoulder

"Um, Becs, your dad's on his way over"

Beca paled slightly before turning round

"Hi dad"

Dr Mitchell looked mildly surprised to find his daughter in the supermarket when he was actually looking for his granddaughter

"Oh thank god, she said something about Lions and ran off, I couldn't figure out what she meant!"

Lexi ran up to him, dragging Aubrey with her

"Gwandpa, Gwandpa! Look, I found Mommy and she was buying the lion food! And this is Aubwey, Mommy says that she's her girlfwiend!"

Lexi was getting over excited so Warren scooped her up and looked at her sternly

"Don't run off like that again, okay Lexi? You could get lost"

"Sowee Gwandpa"

Satisfied, Warren turned his attention to his daughter

"And how long has this" he gestured between Aubrey and Beca "been going on, exactly?"

Glancing at her watch, Beca raised her eyebrows slightly

"Um, about 30 minutes, give or take?"

To say Warren was surprised was an understatement; recovering himself, he addressed Aubrey

"You were in one of my classes last year, weren't you?" Aubrey nodded "I liked you, very intelligent, a good match for my daughter. But if you hurt her, in any way, I will make your life hell, understood?"

Aubrey nodded, slightly intimidated "Yes sir, duly noted"

Beca giggled slightly, before taking Lexi from her father

"Is it okay if I take her dad? We'll finish up here and then go back to see Chloe. I want Lexi to meet her before the rest of the Bellas"

Warren nodded and walked off.

"Come on Lexi, let's pay for this, there's someone I'd like you to meet"

Once back at the hospital, the trio made their way back up to Chloe's room. They had agreed on the way back that Aubrey would go in first and tell Chloe that she and Beca were dating, and that she had a surprise for her. When they got to end of the corridor that Chloe's room was in, Aubrey gave Beca a quick kiss and walked ahead into the room

"Hey Chlo, sorry we took so long. We got a bit…caught up"

Blushing, Aubrey looked up at Chloe, who was positively beaming at her in excitement.

"Ohmygod! Details please!"

Aubrey proceeded to tell her the story, right up to the part when they ran into Lexi, or rather Lexi ran into them.

"So, she asked me to be her girlfriend and I said yes, obviously"

With a squeal, Chloe pulled Aubrey in for a hug

"Just after that we ran into someone we didn't expect to see, I _really _wasn't expecting to, like, never in a million years. It appears Beca had more than one secret to keep"

Seeing Chloe's confused look, Aubrey just smiled and went to the door. Leaning out she smiled at someone and waved them over.

"Close your eyes, it'll make it more fun"

Chloe obliged, although a little warily and shut her eyes. Hearing one, or maybe two people come into the room, Chloe resisted the urge to open her eyes and look. She was doing well until she heard a tiny voice

"Mommy, why does she have her eyes closed?"

Chloe's eyes flew open and her eyebrows flew into her hairline. Her eyes zoned in on Beca who was holding a tiny child who looked exactly like her. Chloe looked stunned for a moment before regaining her composure and looked pointedly at Beca

"So? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Beca chuckled before setting Lexi down on the floor.

"Chloe, this is my daughter Lexi, Lexi this is my best friend, her name is Chloe"

Lexi smiled and ran over to Chloe's bed, trying to hoist herself up but failing miserably. Chloe took pity on her pulled her up to sit on her lap. Lexi gazed at her intently for a few minutes before concluding

"I like your hair, its pwetty, like the biscuits Mommy sometimes gets"

Beca laughed while the redhead looked utterly lost. Taking said biscuits out of one of the bags, Beca tossed the pack to Chloe, who looked at it before her eyes widened excitedly

"Ginger Nuts! Where on earth did you find these? Ohmygod can I open them?"

Beca and Aubrey laughed at Chloe's glee

"Why has no one ever heard of Ginger Nuts? And of course you can open them Chlo, but you will have to share"

Beca looked pointedly at her daughter, who had been fixated on the packet of biscuits since they had been brought out of the bag. Smiling, Chloe gave the first one to Lexi and then took one for herself and immediately bit into it, grinning at the taste. Everyone was enjoying the biscuits when the door opened and Dr Chase and Thirteen walked in. Lexi saw them and got excited

"Chasey! Chasey look, we got biscuits!"

Dr Chase smiled and waved at Lexi

"Hi Lexi, how are you?"

"I'm good, do you want a biscuit? And does your pwetty fwiend want one too?"

Thirteen blushed when she realised the toddler was referring to her. They both took a biscuit and stood by the bed. Thirteen spoke up

"So, when's dinner?"

Beca laughed "Well, the pizzas are in the bag over there, but I don't know how we're going to warm them up"

Chase smiled "Don't worry, there's an oven in the doctors lounge, I'll go and warm them up"

When Chase left, the conversation turned back to Beca, with Chloe asking most of the questions

"So is this how you really know Dr Chase? And how long have you been coming here? When were you planning on telling the Bellas? Why did it take you so long to get with Bree?"

Thirteen chuckled "Slow down, Chloe, give her a chance to answer"

Beca smiled gratefully at the doctor before turning to Chloe

"Um…yes. That is how I know Chase. He did my C-Section when I had Lexi. We come here a lot, for regular check-ups and we go to the clinic if Lexi gets really ill. We normally see Chase or Cameron. Although, we haven't seen Cameron in ages, Lexi misses her. And I was planning on telling the Bellas after the semis, but you know how that went. As for your last question, I honestly don't know. But what I do know is that I don't plan on letting her go anytime soon"

With that last sentence, Beca pulled Aubrey in for a loving kiss. They broke apart when they heard Chloe gushing over how cute they were. Both blushing they stayed wrapped in each other's arms and sat down on the sofa. From the bed Lexi started asking questions

"Mommy, are we going to see Camewon again? I miss her. And is Chasey's fwiend a doctor too?"

Beca laughed at her child's antics

"I don't know if we'll see Dr Cameron again, sweetie, we'll have to ask Chase. And yes, her name is Dr Hadley, she's one of Chloe's doctors"

Thirteen decided to interrupt

"Actually, asking Chase about Cameron might not be such a good idea. She left him to go to Chicago. And Lexi can call me Thirteen if it's easier?"

Beca looked downcast at the news and told Lexi that they probably wouldn't see Cameron again. Seeing Lexi was about to burst into tears, Aubrey grabbed the remote and suggested that they watch some TV whilst waiting for Chase to get back with their dinner. Aubrey absentmindedly started channel-hopping as no one apart from Lexi was paying attention. The 4 girls were wondering what was taking Chase so long when Lexi suddenly shouted

"Mommy look! Camewon is on the TV"

Beca scoffed slightly "Don't be silly Lexi, of course she wasn't"

However, Aubrey was quickly backtracking through the channels, waiting for Lexi to say something

"There! Look, she's weawing her wed jacket!"

Beca looked closely at the tiny TV. Standing on the bed, Beca got a closer look

"Holy- it is her. Oh my god, what is Cameron doing on the telly? Aubrey, what's this show called?"

Going onto the guide, Aubrey looked at Beca expectantly, as her head was blocking her view

"Once Upon A Time...interesting"

Just then, Chase walked back into the room, balancing the three pizzas on his arms. Placing them on the table, he craned his neck to see what they were all looking at

"Is that-?"

They all nodded, eyes still fixed on the TV. Sadly, the program ended and they were all surprised to find that Cameron had changed her name. It was now Jennifer Morrison, it suited her. Chase brought the pizzas over and they all sat around the bed; there weren't enough chairs so Beca had to sit on Aubrey's lap. Not that she minded of course, she actually liked it, although she would never admit it. Because the two of them were sharing a pizza, they took it in turns feeding each other pizza giggling as they did so. The others all thought it was disgustingly cute. Unfortunately, Chase was paged by House with some kind of emergency and had to leave, taking a slice of pizza with him. With just the girls left, they all immediately started talking about their favourite actors and actresses

"Mommy, I wanna be fed pizza"

Beca laughed at her daughter and proceeded to feed her a bite from her own slice of pizza. And just like that, everyone was feeding each other pizza. Acting all cutesy, making Lexi jealous because she was the odd one out. Taking pity on her, Chloe let the toddler feed her a bit of pizza, chuckling slightly when she missed and hit her chin instead, getting sauce on her. Looking around for a napkin, Chloe was stopped short when Thirteen leaned forward and delicately wiped her chin. Smiling, Chloe blushed slightly at the close contact. Beca and Aubrey noticed, but decided not to say anything, not wanting to make it more awkward for their friend. To distract them Aubrey looked at Beca

"Becs, when were you planning on introducing Lexi to the rest of the Bellas?"

"Well, I don't know. After the entire thing with the semis, are we even having any more practises?"

Before Aubrey could reply her phone started ringing, she frowned when she didn't recognise the number but answered anyway

"This is Aubrey Posen"

Chloe and Beca frowned at each other

"Yes…okay"

They didn't have a clue what this phone call would be about

"Thank you sir, I look forward to seeing you again at Lincoln Center"

Beca and Chloe looked at Aubrey, shocked. When she turned round to face them, she smirked at Beca

"You were saying?"

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS :) constructive criticism is welcome**

**love you awesome nerds :p**


	7. Chapter 7

**sorry for not updating sooner guys, ive been busy. please review and stuff, or PM me if you want :)**

**i realised i hadnt done a disclaimer yet so **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or pitch perfect, only my original character and storyline**

**WARNING!: potential triggering material**

Beca looked at Aubrey, completely astounded. Turning to look at Chloe she saw the redhead's expression mirrored her own. Who had Aubrey been talking to? And why were they talking about Lincoln Center? Startled from her thoughts, Beca realised Aubrey was waving a hand in front of her face.

"Beca? Earth to Beca?"

"Huh, wha?"

"Beca, I was just saying how we got in. you know that guy from the footnotes? The one who flirted with you?" Beca nodded, noticing jealousy weaving itself into Aubrey voice. Smirking, she gestured to Aubrey for her to continue "He was in High School! Can you believe it? Apparently Benji saw his parents carrying one of those bags, you know the honour students one? Yeah, he was telling Jesse about it when I walked past"

Beca smiled and leapt into Aubrey's arms. Pulling back, she rested her forehead on Aubrey's and looked into her sparkling green eyes. Barely whispering she questioned

"Lincoln Center?"

Smiling, Aubrey whispered back

"Lincoln Center"

Jumping slightly, they heard a small gasp behind them. Turning, they saw Chloe. She looked devastated and euphoric at the same time. Raising her hand to cover her mouth, she choked back a sob, not wanting to ruin her best friends' happiness. Aubrey rushed over beside her, grasping her free hand tightly

"Chloe? Chlo, what is it?"

Beca had joined them and was now trying to coax Chloe's other hand away from her mouth. Succeeding, she started rubbing her knuckles with her thumb, knowing it would calm her down. This time, Beca tried getting the ginger to talk

"Chlo, sweetie, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, Chloe just pointed at her throat by way of explanation before dissolving into full body-wracking sobs, clinging tightly to Beca, crying into her shoulder. Beca spoke up

"Chloe, what did the doctors say? How much can you sing?"

Chloe removed her head from Beca's neck and looked at her. Instead of speaking, Chloe hummed a G note. Pausing for a second, she tried to go up a semitone before the sound caught in her throat. Trying not to cry again, Chloe swallowed and looked at Beca and Aubrey before stuttering out

"The…the doc-doctors said that, that I won't b-be able to s-s-sing above…above, above a G sharp. Maybe ever!"

With that, Chloe started sobbing again, leaving Beca to start comforting her whilst leaving Aubrey watching, at a complete loss for what to do. Suddenly, Lexi chimed in

"Mommy, why is Chloe crying?"

Chloe, who heard, immediately tried to stop, wiping her eyes on her hands

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm just a bit upset. I can't sing anymore."

Lexi looked downcast, before pouncing on Chloe and snuggling into her, clearly trying to make her feel better. Chloe's arms snaked around the tiny brunette, almost unconsciously. Leaning her head down onto Lexi's, Chloe smiled, only a small smile, but it was there. Aubrey turned to Beca

"That's a great kid you've got there Becs. Look at her, she made Chloe smile, you did too. I can't, why can't I do it Beca? I've been her friend for years, but you seem to know instinctively what to do"

Chloe had been listening and held out her hand

"Bree, come here. Beca does know what to do, she's seen me like this before, a lot actually"

Aubrey looked shocked, and a little hurt. A lot hurt actually. Turning to Beca, Chloe pleaded with her

"Beca, can you explain it to Bree please? I'll end up crying again. Don't worry, I'll look after Lexi, I'm sure Dr Hadl-"

Chloe stopped; apparently, Dr Hadley had slipped out of the room unnoticed.

Beca nodded her consent before taking Aubrey's hand and leading her down to the cafeteria in the hospital. Sitting down, Aubrey looked at Beca expectantly

"Okay. Bree, you have to understand something. None of it is your fault. Ok, maybe it is but whatever. A lot of the time in rehearsals, when you ended up shouting at as all, or when Chloe stood up to you, even if it was for some tiny insignificant reason and you yelled at her, it hurt her, a lot. You made her feel like she wasn't worth anything to you. Anyway, she would come to my dorm in tears most nights, especially if you'd been particularly…controlling that day at practise. That's how I know how to comfort her, I've gotten a lot of practise in the last few months"

Beca had been looking out the window as she said this but when she looked at Aubrey she saw that the blonde had her head buried in her arms on the table. Beca thought she was just taking a moment to think things through, but when she looked closer, she saw that her girlfriend's shoulders were trembling, almost unnoticeably. Reaching out, Beca placed her hand lightly over Aubrey's arm

"Bree? Aubrey, look at me sweetie"

Aubrey slowly brought her head up to look at Beca. Beca's heart wrenched when she saw how upset Aubrey was. She had tear tracks running down her cheeks and her lower lip was quivering ever so slightly as she tried not to cry. Gripping her hand, Beca started tracing circles on Aubrey's palm, waiting for her to speak.

"I, I…I don't know what to say. I didn't mean to. I guess I was just so focussed on winning. I can't believe she felt like that; why wouldn't she tell me?"

Beca sighed barely audible "I tried to get her too honestly. She was afraid you'd just dismiss her. I think the phrase she used was 'I'm unimportant, she wouldn't care'. Look Bree, I'm not trying to make you feel bad, on purpose anyway but I need to tell you everything or you won't understand. I think the worst night was after the semis. I know it was painful and tense for everyone but Chloe always tried so hard to make us get along. It just broke her I think"

Aubrey glanced up sharply "What do you mean by that?"

Beca sighed "How long exactly have you two been friends?"

Aubrey smiled slightly "Since we were 11, we met at school"

Beca's smile dropped slightly "Then I'm assuming you know all the shit she went through? With the eating disorder and the cutting and stuff?"

Aubrey gasped "What happened? At the after the semi-finals? Beca, what happened?"

Beca could see Aubrey was getting emotional, obviously this was a sensitive topic, moving round the table; Beca put an arm around Aubrey

"She came to my room, at about 1 in the morning. It was horrible to see, I think she was drunk, or at least slightly tipsy. She was crying and it looked like she'd thrown up, whether from the alcohol or something else…she was a mess Bree, she really was. I'd seen her upset before, plenty of times, but this was so much, she was beyond anything"

Beca could feel herself getting emotional and struggled to keep her tears in check whilst Aubrey was freely crying again, her head now resting on Beca's shoulder. Composing herself, Beca continued

"That wasn't the worst part. She, oh god Aubrey it was horrible! There was bl-blood, all over her jeans. When I asked her what happened, she said-she said she'd bumped into something. I didn't believe her of course. She was crying for hours Bree, there was nothing I could do; she wouldn't let me touch her. When she'd gone silent I thought she'd fallen asleep, maybe she did for a bit, I don't know. About a half an hour later she asked if I could help her take a shower. I told her I would obviously, I didn't want to leave her alone, and she really wasn't stable. I helped her undress, she was shaking too much. She took of her jeans and sh-I…it was"

Beca was overcome with emotion. Crying freely now, she clasped Aubrey's hand in a death grip. Aubrey had a feeling she knew where this was going and it broke her heart to see Beca in so much pain over something she had done. She spoke softly in her ear.

"Beca, it's okay, you can take as long as you want"

Beca nodded slightly, breathing deeply, trying to steady herself

"When she got undressed, she was, Bree she was so thin! I could see all her ribs and hip bones and everything, it was heart breaking. I don't think she's been eating, or if she has then not enough. And her legs, there was blood everywhere…I ran her a bath, I didn't think she'd be able to stand for long. I got her in and washed all the blood off. Bree, there were so many scars and cuts some of them only looked a few weeks old. The most recent ones were so deep, I guessed that she'd done it early that day. How long had she been clean for?"

Aubrey choked up a bit "Almost 2 years. This is my fault, if I hadn't pushed everyone so hard in rehearsals, Chloe wouldn't have gotten so stressed and none of this woul-"

"Bree, I'm not going to say this isn't your fault, because it mostly is, and you know that. But, you didn't do it intentionally and that's all that matters to her. She still loves you Aubrey, you'll always be her best friend, you just need to let her know every once in a while that you feel the same way"

With that, Aubrey pulled Beca up and back up to Chloe's room. However, when they got to the door, Aubrey became very nervous, dawdling outside. She could feel her hands shaking; she turned to look at Beca

"Beca, what do I say?"

Beca just looked at Aubrey

"That's up to you Bree. There's nothing to be nervous about, she's your best friend, she'll forgive you, which I'm sure she already has. Just remember to breathe okay?"

Aubrey nodded before sliding open the door and taking in what was happening; Lexi had fallen asleep on the sofa in the room, clearly exhausted. Chloe had been on her phone but had looked up when she heard the door open. When their eyes locked, Aubrey could feel herself tearing up again and she launched herself across the room and onto Chloe, clinging to her, trying to put all of her badly worded apologies into one single hug. Aubrey was relieved to feel Chloe's arms snake around her, hugging her back just as hard. They stayed like that for nearly 5 minutes, not wanting to let go just yet. Finally, Aubrey pulled back and studied Chloe; Beca was right, she was much thinner than usual, how had she not noticed? Looking at her, Aubrey noticed just how unhealthy Chloe looked, and it was all her fault, how could she correct this? Maybe an apology would be a start

"Chloe. Chlo, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I never wanted to put you through everything again, I guess I just got so focussed on winning the ICCA's. I didn't mean to make you feel unimportant or that you weren't worth anything to me. You mean more to me than anything Chloe, you've been my best friend for as long as I can remember, you're more like my sister. You're worth so much to me, don't ever forget that okay? I would lay down my life for you. And you are not unimportant! You're one of the most important people, with your bubbliness and that fantastic ability you have to make anyone smile. I love you Chlo, I'm just not very good at expressing it"

Chloe was crying, but this time they were happy tears. She knew that Aubrey loved her, but sometimes all she wanted was to hear it, not all the time, just often enough that she knew Aubrey still believed it. Chloe laughed slightly as Aubrey attempted to brush some of her tears away but, because her hands were shaking so much from her own crying, she was failing miserably. Chloe stopped laughing as Aubrey continued

"When did you start relapsing?"

Chloe sighed, she knew this question was coming

"Right after the Regionals I guess, I don't think I was totally aware of what I was doing but a few weeks later the a few of the Bellas invited me for dinner and I turned them down , claiming I'd already eaten. Of course, I was lying but that's when I knew I had started slipping again. I couldn't stop though, rehearsals just got too much for me to handle I guess. The first time I started cutting again, that was the first time I went to see Beca. I'm sorry Bree"

Aubrey sighed "You have nothing to be sorry for Chlo, I'm the one that should be sorry, I pushed you too far, it's my fault. I'm sorry I haven't been looking after you Chloe, I just got caught up in trying to win; I'll try and relax a bit more and pay more attention"

Chloe could see that Aubrey was truly sorry for everything that had happened and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear

"It's okay Bree, I forgive you"

Chloe could feel the tension drain away from Aubrey

"Thank you Chloe, I'm so sorry I've been such a horrible friend lately, I'll try and make it up to you"

Chloe smiled at her

"You don't have to Bree, just hearing that you're sorry and that you love me is enough. I know you'll always care about me but sometimes it's just nice to hear it too.

Aubrey smiled and hugged Chloe again before standing up to let Beca know it was okay to come back in. When she did, Beca immediately went over to pick up Lexi, thankfully she only stirred momentarily before falling asleep on her mom's shoulder. Aubrey looked at her and Lexi

"So, when are you going to introduce her to the Bellas?"

Beca thought for a moment before smiling cheekily at Aubrey

"Does this mean I'm back in?"

Aubrey blanched for a second, almost forgetting that she had pretty much kicked Beca out

"You were never really gone Beca, of course you're back in Becs"

Beca smirked again

"So, would be more open to suggestions? Like, a different set list for example?"

Aubrey huffed "I suppose so, I mean I love your mixes but how quickly can you get one done?"

Beca laughed "Are you kidding? I finished one months ago, I always hoped you'd change your mind"

Aubrey smiled, conceding defeat "So, when will you bring Lexi to rehearsals?"

Beca thought about it again "I've been meaning to ask you about that. I was wondering what we're going to tell them about us? I was hoping to do that before I introduce them to Lexi"

Aubrey looked panicked but only for a second "Can we not tell them directly? Just like do couple-y stuff like hold hands and maybe kiss and let them figure it out themselves? I'd be more comfortable with that I think"

Beca smiled at her girlfriend "Of course Bree, whatever makes you most comfortable, it'll be pretty fun to see their faces, not only at us being nice to each other but also the new set list; it's going to be aca-awesome"

Aubrey just smiled at Beca, loving the fact that she'd used her favourite prefix.

**love you awesome nerds :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait, had a big test today. i got an A, im so happy! Anyway, on with the chapter...**

A few days later, Beca walked into practise, slightly late, as per usual. Her and Aubrey had agreed to introduce the Bellas to the idea of 'them' during the first practise and then introduce Lexi at the second or third practise, depending on how the Bellas took the news of Aubrey and Beca being a couple. They were also planning on telling the girls about Chloe relatively soon as well. Taking a deep breath, Beca opened the door and strode in. She was met with shouts of hello from most of the Bellas, and a slight movement of Lily's mouth, which Beca assumed to be a greeting. She looked to her co captains

"Hi Chloe, hi Bree!"

Smirking, Beca took her seat as the whispers started up around her. The Bellas were quietly discussing Beca's use of Aubrey's nickname. She listened for a few seconds

"Did she just call her Bree?"

"They can't be friends, can they? I mean, were you not _at_ the semi-finals?"

"Maybe they're dating?"

"Don't be ridiculous, of course they aren't!"

Beca smirked and looked over at Aubrey, who had her eyebrows raised in shock, finding it funny how the idea of them dating was so ludicrous to the Bellas. Beca smiled at her, the plan was in motion. A few moments later, Aubrey cleared her throat and addressed the Bellas

"Now, you all know we're in the finals now. What we need now is some kick ass songs. Any suggestions?"

The Bellas stared at her in shock, literally. They were all thinking the same thing; 'the aca-Nazi is asking for advice. From us?!' Beca, who knew this was coming, looked at the girls

"Um, guys? You still alive?"

A few of them nodded numbly whilst a few others shot looks at Beca, suggesting that she were mad. Finally, Fat Amy spoke up

"Errr…how about…um…I know! That song that Eminem sings in that film, 8 Mile?"

Aubrey looked positively horrified "Um, I'm going to veto that suggestion, anyone else?"

All of the Bellas just shook their heads, not wanting to invoke the Posen wrath. Aubrey looked pointedly at Beca who looked at her blankly and then started

"Oh, right. I might have one. Or 5 or 6, it's a mix"

Aubrey smiled and nodded "Okay, let's hear it"

The Bellas were once again stunned. Aubrey was being nice, to _Beca _of all people. What was going on?

Beca walked over to Aubrey's laptop, knowing her mix was already saved onto it; Stacie noticed this, but didn't say anything, seeing as none of the other Bellas noticed. Loading up her mix, Beca turned to the Bellas

"It's all me singing at the moment, I've got some ideas about who sings what though"

They nodded, turning their attention to the laptop. They listened to the mix, liking it more every second. When it finished, Beca didn't bother to pause the track, just turned it down.

"What do you think?"

She addressed all the Bellas, not bothering to look at the captains, seeing as they had both already heard it. The Bellas nodded enthusiastically, wanting to know which part they would get, Beca was about to tell them when she stopped, looking at the laptop, which had started to play a mix she had made during spring break

_'Her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining. Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying. She's beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

_Uh, uh, I was thinkin' 'bout her, thinkin' 'bout me, thinkin' but us and what we're gonna be'_

Beca shut the laptop off, turning to the Bellas, her cheeks reddening. She had noticed Aubrey's head whip round to stare at her but didn't know if the other Bellas would recognise their leader's voice on the mix. Looking at their faces, she could tell they were all puzzled and turned to look at Aubrey, mouthing the word later and smiling at her, smirking slightly when the blonde gave a small smile in return. Unfortunately for the new couple, Stacie had noticed all of this, not even missing the fact that Beca had recorded Aubrey singing, apparently without her realising it. Whilst all the other Bellas were in the dark, Stacie had come to a conclusion, she was going to keep this to herself, deciding to observe the duo for the rest of the rehearsal.

They were practising who would do which part of the set. They all agreed Aubrey and Chloe would sing the first part of the mix, they were the captains so it was only fair, and Cynthia Rose would be rapping/singing the next part of that particular song. Then Beca would sing. Nobody knew the significance of the song, perhaps it was just one she liked, but she insisted she sing it, with the Bellas singing the back-up lyrics. But something was missing. Suddenly Beca had it. A beat. They didn't have any kind of beat. Beca voiced her doubts

"We don't have a beat. When the Trebles perform, Donald beatboxes for them as a backing. We never needed it before because our songs were a fairly slow tempo, but now we have upbeat songs, well, it doesn't sound right"

Beca trailed off, not really sure how to remedy this problem. Aubrey decided to call a break, and went to sit next to Beca, her movements closely followed by Stacie. After watching them sitting close together and talking quietly to each other, Stacie made her way over

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Beca answered quickly, too quickly for Stacie to consider normal

"Oh, we were just discussing what to do about the problem of having no beat to go with the set"

Stacie nodded, not really believing them

"Well, I would offer help, but I can't beatbox for toffee"

Beca laughed lightly

"Neither can we, that's literally the only thing I can't do"

Stacie got up to leave, moving to sit one seat over from Chloe, and began observing the blonde and brunette through narrowed eyes. She continued to do this for the duration of the break, noticing several things. The fact that neither of them raised their voices, not even once. That they were actually smiling at each other, and apparently having a rather pleasant conversation. And possibly the most concluding factor Stacie thought, that whenever one of them reached out to touch the other, whether it was the grasp of a hand, or the light touch of an arm, the contact seemed to linger slightly longer than it would if they were just friends. It was like they couldn't resist having some form of closeness to each other. The fact that there was any physical contact between them at all suggested something in itself. However, Stacie didn't have a chance to observe them again as Aubrey had called an end to the break. Getting up, Stacie re-joined the Bellas, who had grouped in the centre of the room, standing in front of Aubrey and Chloe. Chloe spoke instead of Aubrey, which was unusual

"Does anyone have a solution to the beatboxing problem?"

The Bellas all looked at each other, downcast. Apparently, no one could beatbox. Everyone was shocked as Lily stepped forward with her hand raised

"Yes, Lily?"

"I think I have something that can help us"

The Bellas gasped as one, they could actually hear what she was saying. Fat Amy voiced their collective thought

"Woah bitch, there's no need to shout"

The Bellas and Lily laughed, glad that she had finally found the confidence to use her voice, at its proper volume.

"And what's that?"

Lily told them to start singing again. As they did, they began to notice a beat in the background. Turning around, they all noticed that Lily had started to beatbox quietly, just a simple beat. But as they continued singing, Lily began to get more adventurous, adding in little hums along with the beat; the entire thing was starting to sound brilliant. As they drew to a stop, Aubrey looked round smiling at them all and requested something they hadn't tried in a long time

"Hands in!"

Nobody asked on three or after three. Nobody doubled checked. Everybody just put their hands in, but Stacie noticed that Beca rushed to get her hand on top of Aubrey's, she smiled slightly.

"One, two…"

"Aaahhhhh"

Everyone was cut off. There was a deep sound, nothing like anything anyone had made before. They turned to look at Chloe, who had her hand covering her mouth. Aubrey looked at her

"Interesting…"

Jessica spoke up next

"How come you've never done that before?"

Chloe looked guilty, glanced for a split second at Aubrey, then Beca before gulping and turning to the Bellas

"Over spring break, I made the decision to have my nodes removed. I can't sing above a G sharp, perhaps ever"

Chloe started crying towards the end but remained strong, turning to Cynthia Rose as she started to voice her thoughts

"But, with your mess up vocal cords, you can hit the bass notes!"

Everyone was overjoyed at this, it opened up so many more options for them. Aubrey hugged Chloe tightly and dismissed practise. While most of the Bellas started walking out, Aubrey turned and hugged Beca tightly

"You're dating"

They jumped apart in surprise; they hadn't noticed Stacie standing by the chairs, looking at them. With her words, all the Bellas turned around and stared at the pair in surprise. At the same time, Beca and Aubrey spoke

"How did you know?"

"What gave it away?"

They laughed, and wrapped their arms around one another's waists. The Bellas crowded round them, wanting to hear Stacie's explanation.

"Are you kidding me? Okay, first; Beca, you could her Bree when you walked in the room. You avoided talking to her as much as possible before spring break, but suddenly you're addressing her directly, and by her nickname no less? Second, Aubrey, you already had Beca's mix saved on your laptop, despite the fact you pretended you'd never heard it before, which means Beca stole your laptop or you let her give you the mix during break. Third, Beca, you had Aubrey singing on that other mix, with you as well, but she didn't know you had. So she must've been singing while you were there, but there's no background noise, so you had to have been alone. Fourth, when we just had the break, you were both sat verrry close together, and you always seemed to try and maintain some kind of physical contact, even if it was only tiny. Which brings me to my last point, the hands in thing, Beca practically jumped at the chance to have her hand on top of Aubrey's. Oh and Aubrey just hugged Beca"

Stacie smiled smugly, very proud of herself for noticing all of this while the others looked on in various states of shock. Aubrey spoke first, breaking the impressed silence

"You're much smarter than you look Stacie"

Stacie smiled at Aubrey, thanking her silently for the compliment before deciding to tease them a bit more

"Bet you can't guess what my major is?"

Grinning, Stacie looked at them all, waiting for someone to guess

"Umm, something to do with fashion?"

Stacie shook her head, smiling wider

"Hairdressing?"

"Nope!"

The Bellas were stumped, giving up, they asked Stacie for the answer

"I'm doing astrophysics as my major"

Beca looked incredulous

"Are you shitting me?"

Stacie giggled at her and shook her head. Beca spoke again

"Hey, this is a good idea! We can all say something about ourselves that no one else knows"

Everybody sat in a circle on the floor, staring each other out, not wanting to be the first to speak up. After a few minutes of silence Cynthia Rose raised her hand

"Okay, I got something. This is hard for me to admit to you guys"

"I think we all know where this is going. Les-be-honest"

"Well, for the last two years, I've had a serious gambling problem"

"What?"

"It started when I broke up with my girlfriend"

"Whoomp! There it is"

Amy and Cynthia Rose had a tiny conversation-like exchange whilst the rest of the Bellas looked on at the two, laughing quietly. Beca spoke again

"Anyone else?"

Fat Amy spoke this time

"I'm an open book. I mean, for God's sake you guys all call me Fat Amy. See, I guess I'm just not really living if I'm not 100% honest. And my real name is Fat Patricia"

The Bellas looked at her disbelievingly, they were going to keep calling her Fat Amy, regardless of what her real name was, it suited her better. Beca started talking again, this time about herself

"Okay, I've never really been one of those girls who had a lot of friends who were girls. And I do now…and that's pretty cool. I also have a girlfriend too, which is even cooler"

Beca shot a small smile at Aubrey, who returned it, going slightly red at the disguised compliment while the rest of the Bellas 'awwed' over their cuteness. Ashley told them

"You guys are great together!"

Beca looked around the circle before anxiously asking

"So, none of you have a problem with this? Like, us dating?"

All the Bellas shook their heads, smiling at the pair before Stacie exclaimed

"Oh my God! CR we won the bet! I've just remembered! Amy, you owe us both $10, aca-bitch!"

Beca laughed at the pair before turning to Aubrey, looking slightly amused

"Told you"

After Amy unwillingly handed over the money, the Bellas got up to leave, the meeting having actually ended this time.

Chloe, Beca and Aubrey stayed behind to discuss more on the set and about how the Bellas took the news. Chloe voiced her opinion to the couple

"Well, that went extremely well. I can do bass notes now!" She smiled brightly at this "They took the news of you two very well, and Stacie actually figured it out, using the tiniest of hints; I didn't think she would be the one to"

Aubrey smiled, Beca leaning her head onto Aubrey's shoulder, with a completely content look on her face, as if she couldn't quite believe she had become so lucky. Chloe smiled at the two, and thought of her own relationship, or lack thereof. Her smile turned slightly sad as she looked on at the couple. Beginning to feel like a third wheel, Chloe wandered off to pack her things away. Feeling her eyes brimming with tears, she wiped them away hastily, whilst unknowingly being watched by Beca. Leaving Aubrey by the door Beca walked up behind Chloe, Chloe didn't notice Beca behind her, or when she stopped short at the sound of Chloe's quiet sniffing. Beca whispered softly

"Chlo?"

Chloe gasped, wiping her eyes again before turning around to face the brunette

"Yes?"

Beca noticed the small hitch in Chloe's voice, and how her eyes were slightly red

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

Instead of answering, Chloe collapsed into sobs, falling into Beca's arms. Beca hugged her tightly, gesturing to Aubrey to join her. Beca knew she would have to wait Chloe out, she wouldn't be able to talk right now. Chloe sank to the floor, with Beca's arms wrapped around her. Aubrey sat down next to her best friend, copying Beca's actions from the hospital and rubbing small circles on Chloe's back. When Chloe stopped sobbing it seemed like hours later when in reality, it had only been a few minutes. Beca spoke softly to Chloe

"Chloe, what's wrong?"

Leaning into Beca, Chloe took a deep breath and began to explain, as clearly as possible

"When I see you two together, i-it hurts. Not because I'm jealous of you, just of the fact that you have a relationship. I want that. I…I don't know, it's like a physical pain, in my chest. Whenever I feel alone or lonely, it just hurts, I can't explain it, I just…I don't know. I just want…someone, I guess"

Sighing, Chloe looked at Aubrey and Beca, waiting for a reaction. They looked at her, then at each other, sad expressions on their faces. She began to fear they would just leave her there

"Please don't leave me. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you just…promise not to exclude me from stuff, now that you're a couple?"

Aubrey looked close to tears as she wrapped an arm around Chloe

"Of course we aren't going to leave you Chlo, we'll try and include you in as much as possible, but you know we will do stuff by ourselves?" when Chloe nodded, Aubrey continued "And you will find someone. That doctor at the hospital, Dr Hadley, was it? She seemed pretty interested, and I know you like her too"

Chloe smiled slightly, not even trying to deny it. Beca spoke up, trying to remedy the situation slightly

"Hey, Chloe? Bree and I were going to marathon The Sing-Off tonight, do you want to come and join us?"

Chloe nodded slightly "If that's okay?"

Aubrey nodded her head with certainty "Of course it is, Chlo"

Chloe smiled and wrapped an arm around each of them

"You guys are the best, you know that?"

The couple laughed and Beca replied to Chloe

"You are too, Chloe, you are too"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**please review guys, or PM me, i welcome criticism :**

**love you awesome nerds :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET GUYS, BE PROUD OF ME! Anyway, ive had a few questions about Chloe's backstory so theres a strong possibility that i will write a spin off at some point :) **

**DISCLAIMER: i dont own any characters, im merely borrowing them without permission**

That night, Chloe, Aubrey, Beca and Lexi sat curled up on the sofas in Aubrey's dorm, watching The Sing-Off. Chloe and Lexi were sat on one end of the sofa, Lexi curled into Chloe and using her as a pillow, whilst Aubrey had practically draped herself over Beca, who looked mildly pleased to have such an attractive blonde lying on top of her. As Aubrey got up to change the disc, Beca looked over at her daughter and Chloe, smiling fondly at the close bond they already had. They both looked extremely tired; deciding now was the chance to talk to Lexi, whilst she was still coherent enough to understand and respond, Beca nudged her with her leg

"Hey, Lexi?"

"Mm, yes Mommy?"

"Would you like to meet more of my friends tomorrow?"

Lexi thought for a moment

"Will they be like Auntie Chloe? I like her lots Mommy"

Beca chuckled slightly before looking to Chloe and seeing the brightest smile on her face that had been there in a long time.

"Yes Lexi, they are like _Aunt _Chloe, they even sing!" Beca mocked the redhead gleefully.

Lexi smiled tiredly and snuggled more into Chloe, who had wrapped her arms around the small child. Looking at Beca, Chloe smiled softly, whispering so as not to disturb Lexi

"She likes me Beca! She's so adorable, she called me Aunt Chloe!"

Beca smiled and hugged her friend with one arm

"You don't mind do you? She doesn't normally warm up to people this fast"

Chloe smiled

"I don't mind at all, it's kind of sweet"

Aubrey sat back down on the sofa, looking slightly put out

"What about me? She only calls me Aubrey. And don't get me wrong, the way she says it is completely melts my heart every time, but does she like me as much as she does Chloe?"

Beca leaned into her girlfriend, understanding the problem

"Of course she likes you Bree. It's just that you're my girlfriend, so she doesn't know what to call you. She has a basic understanding of family. She knows that when people are together they have names, like titles; mom, dad, gran and so on. But you're new, so she doesn't understand. If we had been together when she was born she'd probably be calling you mom by now. With Chloe it's easy. She doesn't…understand how aunts and uncles and stuff are related, so she just assumes they're friends. Do you understand what I mean?"

Aubrey nodded slightly

"I get it. I think. So she doesn't know what to call me because…we're together, and she can't process that? Is that the right word?"

Beca nodded, giving her girlfriend a comforting hug before settling down to watch the next round of The Sing-Off. They all fell asleep, one by one, curled up together on the sofa, a blanket covering all four of them.

The next day, Saturday, Beca, Lexi, Aubrey and Chloe got together in the auditorium half an hour before rehearsals because Beca wanted Lexi to get used to the new space before all the Bellas showed up. The three older girls where showing the tiny brunette some simply dance moves, trying to teach her when Stacie walked in before catching sight of the little toddler, looking remarkably like Beca, and stopped in her tracks. None of the others had seen her walk in

"You've _got _to be kidding me!"

All four of them whipped round to face Stacie. Lexi looked innocently up at her mother

"Mommy, who's she?"

Stacie arched an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Beca waited a split second before crouching down to look at Lexi

"Lexi, this is my friend, Stacie. Would you like to go and say hello?"

Lexi nodded before running over to Stacie

"Hi! I'm Lexi and my Mommy says you're called Stacie"

Stacie smiled at the tiny girl

"Well, your mommy is right, my name is Stacie, how old are you?"

Lexi replied straight away "I'm two! I think I'm going to be three soon though!"

Lexi was bouncing on her toes, excited at the prospect of her birthday. Beca laughed, and walked over to scoop Lexi up

"Not for another four months yet sweetie"

Beca started to walk back to the other two when Stacie laid a hand on her shoulder

"Care to explain?"

Beca looked faintly puzzled

"She's my daughter, I thought you'd figured that out?"

Stacie just looked at her

"Well, obviously. I meant, I don't know, you don't seem like the irresponsible sort is all. Who's the father?"

Beca looked uncomfortable before turning her gaze to the ground

"I-I'd rather explain once everyone is here, you can ask me more questions if you want later"

Stacie nodded in understanding, moving over to talk to Aubrey and Chloe. Beca followed shortly after, letting Lexi write on the big whiteboard, with Aubrey's permission of course. Beca moved to talk to the other three Bellas, anxiously awaiting the arrival of the rest of the Bellas. She turned to Stacie

"You don't have any…problems or anything about her do you? Lexi, I mean"

Stacie looked stunned

"Of course not, she's absolutely adorable. Although I am kind of concerned for your health, I mean you were what, 16?"

Beca nodded and gave Stacie a quick hug, silently thanking her.

Beca watched her friends play with her daughter, joining in the game occasionally, thanking her lucky stars that she had finally found some friends that understood, and a wonderful girlfriend who was willing to be with her despite the extra 'baggage'. Beca's gaze was torn away from the girls as the door swung open, revealing the rest of the Bellas who had apparently all arrived together. They walked in, chattering excitedly, not yet noticing the newest tiny addition to the group. Lexi had started a game of chase with Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey; running from them on her tiny legs, giggling hysterically as they pretended to chase her. She wasn't looking where she was going and crashed straight into Jessica's legs, who promptly fell over. Lexi had ricocheted off the unsuspecting legs and fell to the floor with an 'oomph'. She quickly jumped up and walked, incredibly slowly, over to Jessica, who just sat on the floor looking curiously at the small infant. She spoke hesitantly

"I sowee I bumped into you. Was playing chase with Aubwey, Aunt Chloe and Stacie. Did I hurt you?"

Jessica just stared, momentarily stunned by the brunette before collecting her thoughts

"It's okay, I'm not hurt. Who are you?"

Lexi looked up at her mom, as if asking for confirmation, when she received a nod and a smile from Beca she turned and sat in front of Jessica

"I'm Lexi. Are you my Mommy's friends?"

Jessica swivelled her gaze to Beca, assuming Lexi meant her, as she had referred to the other three Bellas by their first names

"She's yours?"

Beca nodded, smiling lovingly at Lexi

"She's adorable Beca! She looks just like you"

Beca started, realising her daughter and friend were still sat on the floor with the rest of the Bellas standing around in shock.

"Did you guys, um, wanna get off the floor maybe? It's kinda dirty"

Jessica nodded and stood up, closely followed by Lexi, who ran and stood next to Beca, grasping her hand tightly. Beca addressed the Bellas

"Um…yeah. This is my daughter Lexi. Lexi, these are my friends, the ones I was telling you about, remember?"

Lexi nodded and added a question "The singing ones?"

"That's right sweetie"

"Hello"

Lexi spoke quietly, suddenly unsure of herself. The other Bellas all greeted her back before going to sit down on the chairs in a circle and looking expectantly at Beca. When she noticed they were all staring at _her, _Beca paled slightly, sighed slightly before bending down to talk to Lexi

"Lexi, do you wanna go sit with the Bellas or stay with me?"

"I wanna stay with you Mommy"

Beca smiled at her before grabbing a chair and sitting herself on it with Lexi in her lap. Aubrey sat on one side of her with Stacie on the other. Beca looked around at the Bellas

"I'm assuming you all have questions?"

Some of them nodded before Stacie spoke up

"Who's the father?"

Beca sighed. She had hoped to have some easier questions to answer before this one came up

"I don't know. And before you all go judging me, I wasn't drunk, I wasn't being irresponsible. I was walking home from school one day; t was quite late and getting dark because I did a little DJ thing for some charity event at school. Anyway, I was listening to a new mix I had made, trying to fit a new song in, so I didn't hear him come up behind me"

A few of the Bellas gasped, while Aubrey clasped Beca's hand in her own. Taking a deep breath, Beca continued

"He had his hand over my mouth and he dragged me into this alleyway. I tried kicking him and biting him but he didn't seem to feel it. He shoved me up against the wall, and…and I don't know. I guess it knocked me out, I don't remember anything. The doctors said the trauma is blocking the memory out, it's too stressful so my brain tries to believe it didn't happen. I didn't even fully comprehend what he had actually done until I found out I was pregnant with Lexi."

Beca finished, tears streaming silently down her face. She looked up and was shocked to find that most, if not all the Bellas were also crying. Aubrey pulled her into a hug, not realising the full extent of the pain Beca was in. Beca spoke again

"The song, the one I was trying to fit in the mix, it's the one I sing in the set"

Aubrey gasped slightly before whispering into Beca's ear

"I'm so sorry Becs, I didn't realise. Just remember though, you aren't alone. We're always here if you want to talk to someone"

"I know Bree"

Stacie looked completely horrified with herself

"I'm so sorry I made you relive that. I didn't want…I'm so sorry"

Beca smiled softly at the tall brunette

"It's okay, Stace, you didn't know"

Stacie wiped her eyes, still feeling guilty. She smiled shakily at Beca before returning her eyes to her hands. Aubrey spoke, trying to diffuse the tension

"Do you guys want to do practise or just skip it today and hang out for a bit?"

The girls all agreed to just hang out, not really up to singing and dancing today. Beca pulled up a playlist on her laptop and played it. The Bellas were all lying across chairs or the floor, chatting about how their classes were going and what they were going to do during the upcoming summer break. Lexi was sat on Stacie's lap, playing with her long curly hair. Stacie was talking to Chloe about some ideas for the set about the choreography. Stacie was actually a really good choreographer, she would most likely take over from Aubrey in that area, seeing as she was just as good, if not better. Chloe listened with interest, genuinely enjoying the conversation.

Beca and Aubrey were sitting on the floor facing each other. Aubrey was talking about the upcoming year

"Are you going to be staying here? Or will you be jetting off to LA?"

Beca smiled at her girlfriend

"Of course I'm staying here Bree. I wasn't going to, but then I made some friends and landed myself a beyond brilliant girlfriend"

Aubrey smiled slyly at Beca "And who might that be?"

Beca smiled cheekily

"I think you'll like her. She's this really awesome blonde! Tall, great legs, kinda bossy but that's really hot!"

Aubrey smacked Beca lightly on the arm before leaning over to kiss her softly, thanking her for the compliments.

"So, seeing as you're staying, how would feel about being captain or co-captain, depending on how Chloe's conversation goes, of the Bellas?"

Beca's entire face lit up. Her dark blue eyes sparkling with joy. She answered truthfully

"I would be absolutely honoured Bree, I can't believe you're trusting me with this"

Aubrey giggled lightly; Beca thought it was the most adorable sound ever

"I don't completely. I'll still drop in from time to time, just to see how you're all getting on"

Beca pouted "Not to see me?"

Aubrey kissed her again

"Of course, to see you as well. You _are _my girlfriend!"

Beca grinned and leaned and kissed the blonde before looking over to a certain redhead and brunette. Aubrey voiced what Beca was thinking

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Beca nodded, saying how Stacie was a great choreographer and would probably love a more senior role. As they watched, Chloe leant forward and said something to Lexi, who soon came running over to them with a reason

"Aunt Chloe says to wait with you while she talks to Stacie. In pwivate she says"

Aubrey picked up the toddler and sat her on her knees as they continued to observe the pair across the room. Chloe asked something which resulted in Stacie sitting in shock for about a minute before her face split into a huge grin and she launched herself at Chloe. Chloe returned the hug eagerly, giving a thumbs up to Aubrey and Beca over the brunette's shoulder. Aubrey and Beca laughed; now they knew why Chloe had sent Lexi over here, if she hadn't, the kid would probably have tumbled off Stacie's lap. Grinning, Beca stood up and pulled Aubrey up with her. Lexi, who was surprised by the sudden movement clung onto Aubrey's neck and wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

Wobbling off balance at the sudden weight on one side of her and looked to Beca for help. Taking pity on her, Beca showed her girlfriend where to put her arms to make sure Lexi was comfortable. Surprising herself, Aubrey found it rather easy. Lexi seemed to adjust to make sure it wasn't too awkward for Aubrey. Seeing Beca watching her, Aubrey stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend, causing Lexi, who noticed this, to copy her. Beca glared disapprovingly at Aubrey

"Thanks Bree, look what you did!"

Aubrey just giggled and kissed Beca on the cheek; knowing her girlfriend wasn't really mad, she had that trademark smirk. The trio walked over to where Stacie was still smothering Chloe. Beca laughed at Chloe's face which was now going red. She started gesturing, trying to say she couldn't breathe. Beca, understanding this spoke loudly to Stacie

"Hey, Stace? I get that you're happy and all, but can you not suffocate my friend please?"

Stacie let go and took a step backwards, blushing with embarrassment. Beca spoke to her again

"So, future co-captain, any ideas for the set?"

Stacie glanced up in surprise and looked at Beca. She gestured to herself and then pointed at Beca, then back at herself. Her mouthing was opening and closing, but she couldn't seem to form coherent words. Beca laughed lightly

"You know, for a physics major, you don't seem very smart at the minute"

Stacie glared at her and started fidgeting on the spot, shifting her weight from foot to foot. It took Beca a few seconds but she realised what Stacie wanted to do, sighing she looked at Stacie

"Fine"

Beca opened her arms and was struck by the full force of Stacie, tackling her in a bear hug. They stumbled back slightly before Stacie let go and stepped back, smiling. Her expression lightened further when she spoke about her ideas

"I have quite a few ideas actually. I think we've got the formation wrong" she turned to address Aubrey "I think it would work better if when we sing Beca's song, that we have four of us stood like this, and then the others stood over there, like that. And then a semi-circle with Beca at the front"

Stacie gestured animatedly while explaining the new formation. Aubrey, surprisingly, seemed very okay with Stacie temporarily taking charge. Perhaps she was just testing her out, although she did seem honestly interested in what Stacie had to say. Beca took Lexi from Aubrey and walked over to a spare chair

"You okay Lexi? Are you enjoying yourself?"

Lexi nodded vigorously

"Yes Mommy! I like your friends, I like Stacie though. She has pwetty hair"

Beca smiled and looked at her watch

"Lexi, are you hungry? It's almost one o'clock!"

Lexi nodded "Can we get pizza Mommy? Stacie says she likes pizza"

Beca laughed, agreeing to get pizza. She turned to the Bellas

"Guys, me and Lexi are gonna go and get some pizza. What toppings do you want?"

"Pepperoni!"

"Me too"

"And me"

"Just cheese for us two!"

"Ham and cheese!"

Beca nodded, expertly remembering all the requests. Taking Lexi's hand, they walked out the door and headed to the pizza place about 5 minutes from campus.

Beca looked down at Lexi, loving how the little girl skipped to be able to keep up with Beca's pace. Sometimes, Beca forgot how lucky she was to have such a wonderful little girl, but it was times like this, just the little things, that made her realise how lucky she really was to have such a happy little ball of sunshine in her life. Despite the reasons for Lexi's existence, Beca was glad it happened. She couldn't imagine her life any differently. Sure, she had struggled a bit at the beginning, but then, so did everyone? Her mum had helped her and when to her dad's, he helped too, and Sheila. Sheila had surprised Beca. Her mother had always told her that Sheila was a horrible woman for stealing Beca's father away from them but as Beca spent more time around her step mother, she realised that her father was happier with her than her had ever been with her mother. Beca resented the way her father left, without saying goodbye and without warning, but she didn't resent him for leaving. It was the right decision, if he had waited longer, it would've been so much worse.

Reflecting on her life since making the move to Barden, Beca realised she was happier than she had ever been. She had a family, perhaps not the most conventional one, who loved her. She'd gained a lot of close friends, something she'd never really experienced before, even before Lexi was born. And most importantly she had Aubrey now. She had personally made Beca's life a living hell for several months before becoming one of the people that made her life considerably better and Beca was grateful.

She had always felt like there was something missing in her life. At first she thought Lexi was the missing piece, but as time passed, the feeling just grew more pronounced, even with Lexi taking up the majority of her time and filling her with happiness, she still had that tiny little part of her that felt…incomplete. But not anymore. Beca felt truly complete now; now that she had someone to share her life with, and she was loving every second of it. Beca's train of thought was interrupted as Lexi dragged her to the entrance of the pizza place, struggling to open the heavy swing door. Beca, giggling at her daughters fruitless attempts to open the door, scooped her up and pushed open the door easily

"You're nearly strong enough to do it yourself Lexi!"

Lexi smiled and looked at the displays of pizza. Pointing to one on the kids menu Lexi looked at her mom

"Can I have that one please Mommy?"

Beca nodded and placed their rather extensive order and settled down in one of the chairs after being told that it would be a 20-30 minute wait. Beca pulled out her phone and sent a text to Aubrey

_'Pizzas gonna be about 20-30 minutes. Now I have to amuse a two year old for that length of time…fun __:)__ xxx_

Beca sat Lexi down on the seat next to her, telling her not to make too much noise. Before long, she received a reply from her girlfriend

_'That's actually good! Brilliant, actually. We've got something to show you ;) Stacie's been directing us on choreographing, she's pretty amazing at it tbh xxx_

Beca smirked, settling down to think about what they could be showing her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**i love you awesome nerds :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**hi, sorry for the delay, ive been in london for 5 days, ill be updating regularly now :) anyways, i hate myself for writing this...you wont enjoy it**

When they walked into the practise room, Lexi immediately ran over to Stacie, jumping in her lap. Stacie giggled at the little girl before looking over at Beca, who was carrying about 7 different pizza boxes in her arms.

"Pizza!"

The excited chorus of squeals from all the Bellas made Beca laugh loudly. Sometimes they could be so childish. Walking over to them, Beca placed the boxes on one of the chairs and flopped down to the floor before getting up again and grabbing a slice of pizza. She looked on in amusement as the Bellas flocked around the boxes, rather like birds. Something close to one of the Bellas legs caught Beca's eye. Watching, she saw Lexi scramble through the forest of legs, a pizza box clutched tightly in her hands. Smiling proudly at her daughter's achievement, Beca beckoned her over and opened the pizza box in front of them. They each grabbed a slice as the Bellas settled into sitting positions, having all gotten their share of pizza. Amy looked at them all suspiciously

"I could've sworn there was seven boxes. If one of you twig bit-"

"Amy! No swearing in front of my child!"

Beca glared at Amy, the protective and caring side of her coming forth

"Sorry shawshank, it won't happen again…much"

Beca chuckled, knowing Amy would not be able to hold back all the time.

"Lexi took the box; she crawled through all your legs with it, she looked so comical!"

"Mommy, what's com-i-cal?"

Beca smiled "It means funny, sweetie"

Lexi pouted

"I don't look funny Mommy!"

"I know, right now you look pretty adorable"

Smiling brightly, Lexi settled down to eat her pizza.

Looking around at the Bellas, Beca remembered something

"Hey, what were you guys going to show me?"

Beca was surprised when she heard several groans and saw withering looks being sent in Aubrey's direction. Chloe spoke first

"Breeeeee, it was meant to be a surprise! What did you tell her for?"

Aubrey looked unusually upset

"I'm sorry"

Chloe got up and hugged her best friend

"We're not really mad Bree, don't worry"

Hugging her back, Aubrey smiled. Beca also noticed Chloe smiling slightly over Aubrey's shoulder. Grinning at her, Beca quirked an eyebrow. Chloe didn't see this but Beca saw her say something quietly that she couldn't quite make out.

Clapping her hands, Stacie started getting the Bellas into position. Turning, she faced Beca and Lexi

"Okay, it's a little rusty, I mean, we literally just got through it all. Just let us know if you want anything doing differently, singing or dancing"

Before they started, Beca held up her hand

"Shouldn't you be asking Bree if she wants anything doing differently? Not that I don't like that you want me opinion; it's just, I'm not captain 'til next year. She and Chloe are still in charge"

Aubrey stepped in

"It is your mix. I've kind of given up the role of captain now. I don't know about Chloe, but I'm ready to let you prove yourself. Consider this a kind of test, if you like"

Smiling cheekily, Aubrey winked at Beca before slinking away to take her place in the set. Beca sat back and pulled Lexi onto her lap and settled down to watch the Bellas. She focussed intently on the choreography but also listening to the singing and how well the Bellas were blending together. When it got to Beca's part Stacie gestured to her to start singing. When she did, Stacie moved out of her place to where Beca would be stood and showed her the choreography she would be doing; it wasn't much, just a few simple steps. This pleased Beca immensely, she wasn't the most…coordinated person.

When they had finished, Beca and Lexi applauded the group enthusiastically. Jumping up, Lexi ran over and started twirling and jumping around the Bellas, giggling about how she was going to sing and dance forever. The Bellas indulged her, swinging her around and laughing at their antics. Beca stood watching them, exceedingly happy that her friends got on with daughter. Chloe came and stood next to her

"Hey"

Beca smirked slightly

"Hi Chloe. So…you want to tell me what happened earlier?"

Chloe looked at her, trying to look completely innocent

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

Beca took her arm and pulled her out of earshot of the others

"That thing with Aubrey? When she hugged you, what did you say?"

Chloe blushed and looked down bashfully

"I didn't say anything, I mouthed it. I didn't think you'd seen that"

Beca studied her best friend intently

"You know you can tell me, right? I won't tell her, or anyone else"

Chloe looked at her sharply

"You promise?"

Beca smiled

"I promise"

Chloe took and looked down again, unable to meet Beca's eyes

"It's just…Aubrey used to hug me all the time. Like, every time we saw each other. But then, I guess it's because I got better, she stopped. Not all at once, just gradually. When we came here she stopped all together. I can count the times on one hand; when we found out we'd be attending here together, when we both got into the Bellas, at the hospital, and just now"

Beca looked at her sadly

"So you miss the contact?"

Chloe looked even more upset, if that were possible

"No. you know I'm one of those touchy feely people, I hug a lot of people. I miss Aubrey, we used to so close, and I don't know what happened. I know it probably sounds stupid, but…I don't know. It's confusing. With her it's different, the feeling is different. It's not like I'm in love with her or anything; but when I hug her, I get that feeling of _closeness _that we used to have, it's all warm and fuzzy and I miss that"

Chloe looked up, fearing Beca's reaction, expecting her to laugh. What she saw was the complete opposite; Beca's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry you feel like that Chlo, maybe you should tell Aubrey. Not directly or anything, just start hugging her more, hopefully she'll get the hint. Why don't you do that anyway?"

Chloe sighed, willing herself not to cry

"I don't want to hug her and have her not hug me back, it would hurt too much"

Beca wrapped her arms lightly around the redhead, sighing when she felt Chloe's arms come round her waist, clinging on. Beca noticed Aubrey over Chloe's shoulder, walking towards them. Hugging Chloe tightly for a split second she pulled away and looked pointedly over Chloe's shoulder. Chloe glanced round fearfully and pulled Beca back towards her, burying her face in the brunette's neck

"I can't, not yet"

Beca looked at her girlfriend, telling her to come over. When she got close enough to her, Beca whispered in Aubrey's ear

"She misses you"

Aubrey looked distressed. Tapping Chloe gently on the shoulder, she heard her stop breathing. Sighing, she tried again, this time accompanying her action with words

"Chlo, come here please"

Chloe, pulled herself off Beca and looked at Aubrey, thinking she wanted to go somewhere. That was why she audibly gasped at Aubrey's next action. She pulled Chloe towards her, gently holding her arms. Chloe frowned, confused as to what the blonde was doing. The next thing she knew was Aubrey's arms encircling her and drawing her closer. Sighing contentedly, Chloe brought her arms up to snake around her best friend. Chloe nuzzled into her best friend's hair, enjoying the fact that Aubrey had voluntarily hugged her. Smiling brightly, Chloe said a silent thank you to Beca. Beca had left them alone, not wanting to intrude on the moment and told all the Bellas they were free to leave. They all trailed out, leaving a disappointed Lexi behind

"Mommy, will I see them soon?"

Picking her daughter up, Beca replied

"Of course, Lexi. Probably tomorrow"

Lexi smiled and clapped her hands gleefully, running circles around her mother

"I weally like them, Mommy, they taught me dancing!"

Beca laughed at her mini-me's antics. She began clearing all the chairs away when she heard her daughter exclaim

"Maybe they can teach me to sing too!"

Beca smirked at Lexi, nodding that they probably would end up teaching her daughter to sing. Glancing over at Chloe and Aubrey she saw them in exactly the same position she had left them in and the sound of soft murmuring drifted over. Beca smiled; she knew that they needed to talk about this and was glad they were finally doing something about it. Looking down, Beca saw Lexi curiously observing the pair. What surprised her even more was the fact that she chose not to comment on it and just went back to dancing around in circles. When she finished, Beca put the laptop away and looked around for Lexi. She saw her twirling in a circle with her arms outstretched, she was playing Dizzy Robots. Beca giggled quietly as she saw her daughter stop spinning abruptly and stagger back a few steps before falling down. Running over, Beca picked her Lexi up off the floor and set her on her tiny feet

"We have to go home Lexi, Grandpa says we're watching a film tonight!"

Lexi jumped in excitement, she loved films, almost as much as the ever-annoying Jesse.

Beca really didn't like him, he always flirted with her; and not just in a harmless way, he was _very _persistent, acting as if he had some kind of claim. It was starting to get on Beca's nerves. It's not like she had led him on, the first time he tried anything, she explicitly told him she wasn't interested, and that she was gay. He appeared to take it well, only the next day at the station he continued flirting with her. She had just decided to ignore him for now, hopefully he would get the message when he saw she now had a girlfriend. About to walk out the door, Beca was stopped by Lexi who was looking back in the room at the other two

"Mommy, do they want to come with us?"

Beca smiled at her daughter's generosity

"No sweetie, Chloe and Aubrey have a lot of things to talk about"

Lexi nodded and they left the building together. Seeing as it was getting dark, Beca called her Dad and asked him to pick them up. When they got in the car, Dr Mitchell asked how the Bellas reacted to meeting Lexi

"They were really good with her, dad. They wanted to know how it happened; I told them and everyone got very emotional but it was okay I think. Lexi actually managed to sneak an entire box of pizza away from them, it was so funny! But yeah, they all like her, and she likes them, don't you Lexi?"

"Yes Mommy"

"That's great Becs! How was Aubrey about the whole thing?"

Beca smiled widely

"She was amazing about it, I'm so lucky to have her. And all my friends. Nobody ever wanted to stick around after I told them about Lexi, but now I have a close group of friends and a girlfriend"

Warren smiled at his daughter in the rear-view mirror, thankful that she finally had some good friends. Pulling into the driveway, Warren got out and opened the door for Beca and Lexi before following them into the house to greet Sheila. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Sheila leaning over Beca's shoulder, helping with an essay of some sort. Lexi was sitting next to her mother, looking at a picture book. Smiling, he continued into the room, loving that his 3 favourite girls got on so well. He saw Sheila glance up at him before coming around the table to kiss him by way of greeting. Before he could even ask she answered his question

"Dinner will be in 15 minutes and it's peppered turkey"

Sheila wandered back over to Beca, leaving her husband to go do his own thing. Seeing that her father was gone, Beca quickly put her essay to the bottom of the pile of paper and got out her notebook. If she was going to be captain next year, she needed to get started on some set list ideas. Looking at the notebook, Sheila saw a few ideas already written down but didn't know what they were for

"What are all these songs for? I thought you'd already made a mix for the Bellas"

"I have, but Aubrey made me and Stacie co-captains for next year so I need to get started, Stacie's doing the choreography"

Sheila squealed and clapped her hands before wrapping Beca in a hug

"Congratulations sweetie! Oh, does this mean you aren't going to LA?"

Beca nodded, already re-absorbed in her work. Sheila smiled before going back to cooking. A comfortable silence settled over the kitchen, each of them absorbed in their own activity. Switching on the radio, Sheila smiled when she heard one their favourite songs playing. Her smile grew when Beca started singing along quietly, being in the Bellas had really boosted her confidence when it came to her singing. Suddenly, Lexi started joining in too, swaying a little in her chair

"Shake it off, shake it off, uh uh, shake it off, shake it off!"

And suddenly they were all singing and dancing around the kitchen, yelling along to Taylor Swift as if their lives depended on it. Swinging Lexi around, Beca laughed gleefully, happy to not have to deal with any heavy emotions, even if it was only for a few minutes. Sadly, the song did end and the three sat down, slightly out of breath but all very happy. Getting the table ready, Beca called her father down for dinner and settled Lexi into her chair and went to help Sheila bring the food to the table.

After dinner, the Mitchell's were all sat around watching Frozen, Lexi's current favourite film. Partway through Love Is An Open Door, Warren tapped his daughter on the shoulder softly and whispered

"Would you mid going down to the supermarket? We're running low on Lexi's favourite cereal"

Beca nodded her consent and went to get some shoes and a coat. Checking her pocket for cash, Beca headed out the door pulling her coat tightly around her. Despite it nearly being summer, the nights still got quite cold. Partway down her street she stopped suddenly. Spinning around Beca surveyed the street behind her. She narrowed her eyes and studied the turning, she thought she saw a shadowy figure dart down there. Discarding it as her imagination, Beca turned and carried on walking to the shop but she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following her, or watching her at the very least. She shook off the strange feeling and plugged her headphones into her iPod, trying to fix a new mix she had been working on, she was trying a particularly tricky beat match and she couldn't seem to get it.

As Beca walked around the shop she picked up a few extra things she thought they might need; milk, toothpaste and some cheese strings for Lexi amongst other things. After paying and exchanging the usual polite pleasantries with the check-out girl, Beca reattached her headphones and continued to work on her mix. What she didn't realise, was that someone was following her. She had her music turned up so she didn't notice him until his hand clamped around her mouth from behind, muffling her scream. Thrashing about, Beca tried her best to get away but the person was far too strong, wrapping his arms around hers, trapping them against her sides. He dragged her down an alleyway. She heard his low voice, right next to her ear

"Shut up, bitch. I've been waiting for this for almost three years"

Beca froze. This couldn't happen again, she had already endured it once. The man had sensed her sudden stillness and had taken advantage of it, ripping her coat from her body and discarding it on the floor. He slid his hands up her shirt, groping her from behind. Whimpering, Beca pleaded with him

"Please….no…stop"

Beca could feel herself weakening as he used one hand to lower the zip on her jeans before sliding them down to her knees along with her underwear. He pushed her up against the wall before doing the same to himself. Beca shuddered as he leaned forward to kiss her neck before he whispered

"I'm going to enjoy this"

Beca felt him force himself into her with a grunt. She tried screaming out for help again but he muffled her with his hand. The man began to quicken his pace, his breathing getting heavier in her ear. Beca felt herself giving up, no one was coming to help her, no one ever did. Beca blanked her mind, thinking of nothing and trying to ignore the intensifying pain she was currently in. With one final thrust, Beca dimly felt the man come inside her before pulling out. He sighed contently and stepped back from her. As soon as the force holding her up disappeared she slumped to the floor, cowering against the wall. Beca tried to curl up as small as possible into the nearest corner, not daring to look up at the man who now towered threateningly over her. She was so humiliated. This had now happened twice. Feeling her heart rate quicken, Beca could sense herself going into a panic attack and knew she would lose consciousness soon enough if she did not get her breathing under control.

Black spots were now clouding her vision. Beca fell sideways, knowing she had only a few seconds left before falling unconscious. The last thing she was aware of was the sound of retreating footsteps accompanied by the words

"The endings are the best parts"

Beca's eyes widened slightly before she was out cold.

**:'(**

**cried when i wrote this. for the next chapter do you guys want the conversation chloe and aubrey had or do you want the consequences of what just happened with beca? PM me or leave a review**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**love you awesome nerds**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOOK GUYS! im a day early, are you proud of me? probaby not seeing as it took my like 2 months to update this. anyyyway...this is the Aubrey/Chloe conversation we saw from Beca's POV in the last chapter. i hope you like it**

**Chloe's POV**

I felt Aubrey tap me gently on the shoulder, and my breath hitched slightly in my throat. I heard her sigh before she tapped me again, this time speaking too

"Chlo, come here please"

I unwound myself from Beca and looked at Aubrey, I thought she wanted to walk somewhere, that's what she usually does when we talk. I let out a small gasp at what my best friend did next; she pulled me towards her, gently holding my wrists. I frowned, confused. What was Bree doing? The next thing I knew was Aubrey's arms around my waist and tears springing to my eyes. Sighing contentedly, I brought my arms up to snake around her shoulders. I may have nestled into my best friend's hair, enjoying the fact that Aubrey had voluntarily hugged me. Smiling brightly over Bree's shoulder, I said a silent thank you to Beca. I watched Beca tell all the other Bellas to leave and then start tiding the chairs away. Lexi was spinning around in circles; I vaguely wondered what she was doing. I was brought out of my observing by Bree whispering slightly in my ear

"I missed you too"

That was enough to send the tears silently streaming down my face. The fact that she missed me. I waited to see if she would say something else. I guessed she might seeing as she didn't know that one sentence had upset me so much. As if I hadn't experienced enough shock today

"We'll talk about this properly later okay? I promise. I don't want to upset you even more right now"

I took my head off her shoulder and looked at her, stunned. I didn't even try to wipe my eyes. She must have guessed why I was so surprised.

"I've known you for more than 10 years Chloe. I know you. I'd be able to tell if you were crying from 15 miles away"

With that started crying again. She pulled me over to the chairs at the edge of the room and sat down before pulling me onto her lap. I could feel her stroking the small of my back with her fingers and I could feel the nostalgia set in

_I ran home from school crying. The boys in the grade above had been taunting me all day; calling me fat and ugly. I tried to get them to stop but it only made it worse. I thought that if I ate less I'd be prettier and thinner but they stilled called me names. Maybe I was still eating too much. I needed to keep better track. I got home and sat down heavily on my bed, sobbing. My parents weren't home, they never were so there was no one to hear me. I thought about what else they called me. Slut. Whore. Bitch. Fat. Ugly. Stupid. Attention seeker. I wasn't even half those things. I'd never had sex, I was only 13. I hadn't even had a boyfriend or a girlfriend yet. I may have been a bit of a bitch at times but not that often. I knew I was fat but I was trying to change that wasn't I? I didn't really think I was stupid but if I studied more and stopped doing my hobbies then I'd get smarter. I started crying all over again. Why couldn't I just be as pretty and smart as all the other girls in my grade? My chest was starting to hurt. I could feel my heart beating weirdly. It was hurting too much. I read somewhere that if you have a sharper pain to focus on you can't feel the first pain. Maybe I should try that. I needed something to hurt myself with. I searched through my bedroom, trying my best to see through my tears. The pain in my chest was getting worse. I moved to the next room, the bathroom. The room was practically unused, only my father used this bathroom. I scanned it once and my eyes landed on my father's razor on the sink. My eyes lit up. If the razor was in here then so were the spare blades my father likes to keep. For emergencies he said. I think this qualifies, my heart was beating too quickly and I was seeing black spots in my vision. I made me way unsteadily to the cabinet and looked around the shelf. Bingo! There was an entire box full of them. I took a few and stumbled back to my room before falling against the now closed door. I rolled up my sleeve and tentatively held the blade against my forearm, about halfway down. I pulled it across slowly and watched the blood bead against my skin. It was so red, almost beautiful. I pulled the blade over my arm again and again, repeating all the insults in my head like a mantra, and I could feel my heart slowing down and my vision started to clear. I dropped the blade and stared down at my arm. It was almost hypnotic how the blood ran down to my hand in little rivers before dripping off my fingers. I stood up, I needed to clean the blood off my arm before I stained everything. Making my way to the bathroom I held my arm close to my chest, trying not to let any of the blood get on the floor or my clothes. I put my arm under the shower and turned it on at quite a cold temperature. I screeched and withdrew my arm, tears stinging in my eyes. Apparently running water hurt a lot. I made a dark coloured towel wet instead and pressed it against my arm. Much better. Peeling the towel away, I threw it in the hamper before grabbing a roll of bandage and some tape and walking quickly to my room. I put the blades in my box full of earrings, they would be easy to hide there, and sat on my bed. Bandaging my arm was quite difficult but I managed it eventually. I sat there for a few minutes before I chanced a look down at my arm. The sight sent me into near hysterics. My arm was bandaged because I had cut it. I did it. I self-harmed. I didn't even think of it as that. I was just trying to stop my chest from hurting. I realised with a start that it had worked. I curled up on my bed, pressing my face into a pillow, trying to muffle the sound of my distraught sobs. _

_A while later I heard a tapping at my window. I jumped with a small scream, I knew who it was, it was Aubrey, my best and one of my only friends. I didn't understand what she was doing here though, we'd agreed that we'd only use our windows if it was an emergency. I got up and opened it. Aubrey burst in looking frazzled. Her eyes landed on me and she looked puzzled, then worried_

_"What's wrong? You weren't answering your phone and then I came over and knocked at the door for like 10 minutes but I could see your bag through the window so I knew you were in. Have you been crying?"_

_Aubrey's concern for me was enough to set my off again. I could feel my lip start to shake so I bit it in a pointless effort to stop crying. I buried my face in my hands and sat down on the floor, crying hysterically. Aubrey ran over and dropped to the floor and wrapped her hands around my wrists, trying to pull them away from my face. I hissed in pain as she gripped the still tender wounds on my arm. She stopped and let go of my wrists, instead taking hold of my hands. She pulled them away from my face and looked into my eyes. I don't know what it was she saw but evidently it was enough for her to understand why I was crying. _

_"Chloe, come on, let's sit on the chair."_

_She helped me up before sitting down on my chair and pulling my down to sit on her lap. I tried to wrap my arms around her to stop from falling but I forgot about my cuts and withdrew with a cry of poorly disguised pain. As I cradled my arm to my chest, I noticed Aubrey had narrowed her eyes at me and was glancing between my arm and my face. Her eyes widened in realisation and then started to glisten with tears. When she spoke her voice was so soft and heavy with emotion it hurt_

_"Chloe, let me see"_

_"No"_

_There was no way I was letting my best friend see how I had mutilated myself_

_"Chloe please, I want to check that you're okay. I know it hurts, and I won't touch you, I just want to look"_

_I lowered my eyes in shame before holding out my injured arm for her to inspect. I felt her hands softly hold my arm before she delicately unwound my makeshift bandage. When she lifted it away I heard her stifle a gasp before she turned my arm gently to the side before she picked up the bandage and started to rewrap my arm. It looked much better than when I did it._

_"Chlo, look at me"_

_I refused, still looking at the floor. I didn't want to see the shame and disappointment in her eyes. She wouldn't want to be friends with me anymore, I was broken. I felt her slip a finger under my chin and she forced my head up, giving me no choice but to meet her gaze. Instead of the disappointment and shame I was expecting, there was only concern and worry in her kind green eyes_

_"Why Chloe? I want to help you but I need to understand first"_

_I was so shocked I just sat there and stared at her dumbly for a few minutes. When I found my voice again I only managed one word_

_"What?"_

_Aubrey raised an eyebrow at me_

_"You aren't disappointed?"_

_"Well, I'm disappointed that you didn't call me as soon as you did this as I imagine you had to suffer the aftermath alone. But that you actually did it? No, I'm not disappointed"_

_I let out a shaky breath. In hindsight, I probably should've called her or sent her a text or something. I felt Aubrey slide her hand into mine, I looked up at her_

_"It's okay. You can take as long as you want, I'm staying right here"_

_I smiled gratefully at her, I knew this would take a while, with lots of crying in deeply, I tried to steady my nerves. I was determined to get through at least part of my story without crying like a child again. _

_"Okay, I'm ready, I think"_

_Aubrey squeezed my hand reassuringly and smiled slightly at me. Once I started, it was nearly impossible to stop. I told her everything. How the boys at school called me names, how it made me feel worthless. I even told her about how I was trying to lose weight to make me prettier. At this, Bree held up a hand to stop me_

_"Chloe. You are beautiful. You don't need to lose any weight, if anything, you're already too skinny, so don't try and lose any more, okay? And you're very pretty, you've got amazing hair and those eyes of yours? They are so blue, like, I'm so jealous of you. You aren't stupid either Chlo, sometimes you're smarter than me!"_

_I giggled quietly as tears leaked out of my eyes. I didn't know it, but I really needed to hear that. I smiled at Aubrey, a real smile, and it felt really nice. But the worst part wasn't over yet; I needed to get through the part when I got home. I took a deep breath and started explaining_

_"I ran home from school, I was too upset. When I got home I just felt…empty I guess. I was crying, replaying all the stuff those guys said and I guess I was having a panic attack, I'm not sure. Anyway, my heart started beating really funny and my chest was hurting. I remembered reading somewhere that if you had a sharper pain, then your brain focuses on that instead of the first pain. I didn't even think of it as self-harming until after I'd done it, it's just that the pain in my chest was getting too much, I couldn't breathe properly. I went to my dad's bathroom and found his spare razor blades and came back here and well…"_

_I had been looking at the floor the entire time, trying to hold back my tears. Surprisingly, I'd managed it. I continued to stare at the floor when Aubrey didn't say anything. I was getting worried now, had I scared her? Was she disappointed now? I looked up sharply when I heard a tiny sniff. My eyes started watering again as I saw Bree crying. When she spoke again, her tone was soft, despite her crying_

_"Chloe, why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you, I could've done something. I should go knock those guys out for what they did to you! God Chlo, I'm so sorry"_

_I blinked once at her before promptly bursting into tears, I seemed to be doing that a lot recently. I felt Bree's arms encircle me protectively as she started to rub tiny circles in the small of my back. It felt comforting, it made me feel safe. She rested her head on top of mine as I cried quietly into her shoulder. I realised then that Aubrey Posen was always going to be there for me._

As I came out of my memory I looked up at Aubrey

"You remembered"

She looked faintly puzzled

"Remembered what?"

"We've only done this" I gestured to how we were sat and what she was doing "once before. When we were 13, and you remembered"

Aubrey smiled gently at me

"Of course I remember Chlo, how could I not? It's such a special memory, I'm not going to forget it easily"

I looked at her. Then I felt a small smile begin to form on my face

"Love you Bree"

I heard Aubrey laugh lightly before replying

"Love you too, Chlo"

I glanced at my watch and then looked back in surprise, I didn't realise it had gotten so late

"Bree, we better go, it's almost 9 and you have an early class tomorrow"

Aubrey frowned slightly

"I don't care. Let's go home and watch a movie, I'm ahead in that class anyway, I don't need to go"

I laughed at her then "Of course you're ahead, why wouldn't you be? Okay then, can I pick the first movie though?"

Aubrey nodded before adding "And I get to pick the food"

My breath hitched at this, I still wasn't used to eating all my meals again. I guess I would have to start eating properly if we were going to the finals. I noticed Aubrey looking at me

"Yes, Aubrey?"

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"What? No, we were in the finals last year, I was fine then"

Aubrey looked at me

"I meant about eating later, or me picking the food, or maybe both"

I sighed, I hadn't realised she'd noticed my hesitation

"It's okay Chloe, I know it's going to take some getting used to again. You can pick what we have if you want, but we are having something"

I nodded that yes, I would pick and yes, I knew I would have to eat. I picked Chinese for dinner, it was the only thing I felt comfortable eating.

After we'd picked up the food and got home I looked through our vast film collection. Finally, after a lot of deliberation, mind-changing and huffs from Aubrey, I decided we would be watching Tangled that evening. Aubrey grinned at my choice, we both loved singing the songs together; I see the light is my favourite, but Bree prefers I have a dream. I put the film in the player and settled down on our sofa with my food. I felt my best friend curl up next to me, eating Chinese. As we watched the film, I found myself eating without really concentrating, I was too engrossed in the movie. Before I knew it, my fork was hitting the bottom of my empty Chinese carton. I looked down, shocked at myself for having actually finishing something. Feeling proud, I nudged Bree

"Look, Bree, look what I did!"

I showed her my empty carton and she squealed before throwing her arms around my neck

"Yes Chloe! How long has it been since you finished a meal?"

I thought for a moment, I didn't actually know. I informed Aubrey of this to which she responded that she would be eating with me at least 4 days a week. I giggled lightly but accepted the offer; I knew I wouldn't be able to finish many meals without someone's help. And with Bree joining me for 4 days every week I would be eating the majority of the food I was supposed to.

"Thanks Bree, what would I do without you?"

"I don't know, I imagine you'd have to find a better best friend. Which would be really hard because I'm a Posen, and Posen's are best at everything!"

She concluded her little statement with a smile and jazz hands. I laughed at her idiocy and started tickling her. Soon we were both laughing and rolling around under the coffee table, trying hard not to start giggling uncontrollably. It was safe to say we both failed miserably

"Chloe, Chlo, I can't breathe properly, I'm laughing too much!"

I could only nod and wheeze slightly in response, I was too far gone to form words through my laughter. It took us about half an hour to calm down enough to function correctly. We cleared up the rubbish from our takeaway and Aubrey picked a new film, Step Up.

Halfway through the film, Aubrey's phone began ringing. She looked at it and frowned, not recognising the number. She answered anyway

"This is Aubrey Posen"

I couldn't hear what was being said on the other end but it must have been pretty serious, Aubrey's expression turned dark and she looked almost fearful

"She's been WHAT?!"

I jumped at Bree's screech

"Okay, we'll be right there!"

She hung up and turned to me, a manic look on her face

"Chloe! We have to go! Beca's in the hospital, that was her dad, he said that someone raped her..."

.

.

.

**i promise the story will tie together in the next chapter**

**love you awesome nerds :)**


End file.
